The lost time
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Haruhi wakes up naked next to Shadow King in a hotel room and it's not the strangest thing that happened to her. In fact, she doesn't even remember anything that happened during the last three years.
1. The crazy morning

**The Crazy morning  
**

Haruhi Fujioka almost died from surprise, when opening her big brown eyes, she found herself completely naked, lying in a bed with some stranger. Her eyes widened in shock, when she discovered, that the said stranger, she shared the bed with, was, in fact, not a stranger at all. Judging from the horrified expression, that distorted her delicate features as soon as she saw the man's face, she most likely wished him to be a stranger. The said person was a very attractive, dark haired, young man with excellent masculine body and the most perfect face. So naturally, it seemed very strange, that any girl waking up next to such a man, would look as terrified as this girl did.

She lifted the green silky blanket, and the expression of shock on her face, deepened. She looked around and found the whole room decorated with her clothing pieces. Her bra was not even in her sight. She tried to wrap herself in the blanket, and getting off the bed, collect her clothes, but the cruel, ugly truth momentary hit her; there was only one big blanket and she shared it with Kyoya Ootori. If she took it, he would wake up and it would be not only awkward, but a situation where she would die from shame and embarrassment. How could she fall asleep with him in the same bed, and on top of all of that, also naked? She tried to remember how she got there, but she couldn't recall anything. In fact, all she remembered was that she was in restaurant with host club boys. They got together to celebrate her and twins' graduation as they were the last members of the club to graduate. It was a strange but nice restaurant and she truly adored that food. God, she would right now eat some more, if someone offered her. And then.. Haruhi paused. She didn't remember anything after the food.

' _One day that damn food is going to take me into a grave,'_ she thought and gave a suspicious look towards her bedmate, _'but that day seems closer. As soon as the rich bastard wakes up he will immediately add an astronomical number to my debt, that I almost finished to pay. I hope he is not going to charge me for sleeping next to him. That would be ridiculous._ '

She slipped her feet out of the bed, and catching her dress with her toes, threw it up. She didn't have time for extra gracefulness. She needed to get dressed and leave as quiet as possible, before the devil would wake up. She clumsily got into her shoes, and while wearing them, fell down on her back, breaking a somewhat expensive looking vase. Her face turned red. She almost forgot to breathe, when Kyoya Ootori lifted his head and looked at her with annoyed and bored expression. He looked at her, blinked and then fell back on bed. She sighed, inhaling as much oxygen as one can get at a time.

' _That was scary,'_ she thought, ' _if he saw the broken vase, he would turn me into his personal slave for an eternity.'_

She grabbed the rest of her clothing and then started to move towards the door as quietly as she could allow herself to do. She tried to open the door, but the handle for some reason, wasn't moving. She guessed, it's locked and looked around. She noticed a key-chain on the bed-stand near the 3rd Ootori son. She moved her brows up in frustration, but a quick escape from this God forgotten place was needed and so she obediently walked towards him. Seeing the keys, she gleamed from happiness and stretched her hand to get them. But then, she was startled, as Ootori Kyoya grabbed her hand, and moving it away from the key, asked confused.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Haruhi?"

"I..." she stuttered

Kyoya moved up and sat on the bed letting Haruhi's hand free. The blanket fell down, showing his well defined muscles, and Haruhi gasped both in surprise and shock. He looked annoyed and tired. He grabbed his glasses.

"Why are you making so much noise so early in the morning?" he asked angrily.

She just didn't find anything to say and moreover her mind was busy with pushing out naked images of Kyoya Ootori. In the end, not every day you wake up by his side and see him half naked in bed.

"You broke the vase?" he growled frustrated. "Some things never change, right?"

"I am sorry senpai," she mumbled, "you can add that to my debt, I will pay for all the damages."

He rubbed his forehead, and then a cunning smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed, getting on top of her. She felt the blood freeze in her veins immediately. He was hovering over her and a light smile was making his feature soft.

"You got a lot of paying to do," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. To her surprise, she couldn't even utter a word to protest anything. She was just too shocked to do it. Not every day Shadow King pins you down and says strange stuff to you in a very wrong manner. What was the word? Eh, right, seductively! And Haruhi knew nothing about all that seduction and stuff. She felt astonished and dumbfounded. She almost had a heart attack, when the young man chuckled happily, and kissing her forehead and hair, got away from her, grabbing his casual dark blue pants.

"I have a headache," he said walking towards the door, that should have been the bathroom. "Don't worry, it won't change our plans, I will keep my promise."

Haruhi now was feeling not only shocked but unimaginably stupid.

What was going on?

* * *

She sat on the floor, and looking at the pieces of broken glass, wondered, why the shadow king didn't press her like a cruel debt collector, and why was he so fine walking around her almost naked, and what did he even promise, that he was going to keep? She felt lost. Nothing was making sense and she couldn't understand what was going on. If those two wicked twins were behind this and it was a prank to entertain themselves, Haruhi was going to slaughter them. Haruhi's mental discussion was over, when Kyoya walked out of the bathroom, the toothbrush in his mouth. He was shirtless. Why was he shirtless? He grabbed a shirt from the floor and walked back into the bathroom. She sighed. Yeah, she was just overthinking. Obviously, they just came to spend a night in the same room. She paused, and angrily corrected herself, _in the same bed_. But, so what? Maybe there were no other beds or rooms, and he friendly shared the bed with her. She wanted to slap herself for the overly stupid thought. Kyoya walked back into the room, and grabbing Haruhi's bra, threw it at her.

"I believe this was yours," he said grinning. He looked taller, and more masculine and ... she didn't know what it was, but there was something about him, that she didn't recognize. She looked at the bra, and her face flushed red. Just what was he thinking, when he grabbed the bra? Wait a minute, that wasn't even her bra. She didn't recall having a bra like that and of that size. It looked a bit big for her.

"This is not mine," she muttered. And then realized that actually she was wearing a dress that wasn't hers exactly either.

"I remember taking it off of you," he winked and smirked.

"What?" she couldn't even take this prank anymore. They went too far with it.

"Are you fine Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "You behave strangely since you woke up."

She didn't say anything, just grabbed the bra, and ran to the bathroom; enough embarrassment for a day from the Shadow King. She just didn't have mood for that all. All she wanted, was to go home and prepare for her entrance exams. In the end, all she ever wanted was to become a lawyer, not to have bras thrown at her by Kyoya Ootori. In the bathroom a shocking surprise greeted her. She almost passed out, when she saw her image in the mirror. She looked at least 2 years older and her body was more feminine and curvy than it was at school. She screamed at herself. What was going on? Kyoya rushed in.

"What is it?" he asked confused. "Why are you screaming?"

"Is this..." she couldn't finish her sentence pointing her fingers at the mirror.

"That is a mirror, Haruhi" Kyoya said already coldly and a bit annoyed. "Just stop screaming. I don't want the hotel stuff here. Just why are you exactly screaming?"

Kyoya's words didn't process immediately. It took her a minute or two to fully acknowledge the fact that she was in a hotel with Kyoya Ootori.

"Why am I in the hotel with you?" she demanded.

He frowned and instead of answering just snorted and walked out.

"Just tell me when you start acting normal," he said.

She looked at herself. God, she looked good! And how exactly did she manage to grow up and look like one of those girls on the covers of glamorous magazines that her classmates loved to read. She decided, that she just never paid attention to herself enough and never noticed that she changed. Anyways even if it was hard for her to believe she thought that it was a better way to think than to try to reason with anything that was happening. She then heard a noise from the room and quietly opened the door to see what was going on. A young woman was cleaning floor collecting the vase pieces.

"Please, add that to the cost of the room," Kyoya said monotonously, yet, politely to the manager standing by.

"Oh, it is fine, Monsieur Ootori," the manager started but Kyoya interrupted him with a pleasant smile.

"I insist."

The manager smiled and then said, "I already reserved a table in the dining room for you and your lovely girlfriend."

"Thank you", Kyoya said annoyed that man is not already leaving the room. "We will come soon. Now I'd like to have some privacy."

His tone was a bit rude and emphasized at the end and the manager immediately understood that his presence is unwanted and got out. As soon as the cleaning lady and the man left the room, he walked to the bathroom and knocked gently at the door. Haruhi opened slowly and pushed her head out. Seeing the young woman Kyoya sighed.

"What the hell are you doing? he said rolling his eyes, "Please get dressed. I have other things to do as well."

"Okay, senpai," she said quietly.

"And stop calling me a senpai" he said angrily. "We are not in school anymore. Just what's wrong with you?"

He looked at her for a moment then added;

"What was I only thinking when I let you hangout with twins!?" he mumbled, "you have drunk too much."

She was now lost. Why would Kyoya senpai even say that she shouldn't call her a senpai and what's with that weird tone? Did he sound concerned? She brushed the idea off. She was just tired and were imagining things. Why would Kyoya Ootori worry about her?

* * *

She took a quick shower and got dressed in a blue summer dress. She glanced at her in the mirror and sighed. Something was not right. Kyoya was already waiting outside, in the room, impatiently walking around. Seeing Haruhi, he took her by her waist and dragged her out. She didn't resist or protest. He seemed to be fine with it, so must be okay. Not that she didn't like it, but it felt strange, too. She managed to hastily grab the purse, that, perhaps, belonged to her.

They walked down the stairs and went to a nicely decorated expensive looking dining room. Haruhi's eyes brightened up seeing all the food on the table. Sitting at the table she looked at Kyoya.

"Just to clarify," she said, "you are not going to add the food price to my debt, right?"

"You want me to?" Kyoya responded playfully.

"Of course not" she shouted and everyone in the room looked at her.

She decided not to say anything. It was better to enjoy the food and ask the questions later or the Shadow King might change his mind and she would never taste those tasty looking dishes. Kyoya's phone rang and the unpleasant beeping brought her back to reality.

"I am sorry," he said.

Haruhi only nodded starting to taste the food and involuntarily listening to Kyoya's phone conversation.

"Yes... We are in Paris... No not really... Just a few business contracts and we will return to Japan... Yes, that is right... She doesn't have a school for a while... Yes, what happened?" and then his eyes widened and he quietly whispered, "... Understood.. We will return as soon as possible."

Kyoya turned off the phone and Haruhi noticed that he looked so pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Did something happen, senpai?" she said quietly and then remembering, that she was asked not to call him 'senpai', quickly mumbled, "Kyoya."

"We have to return back to Japan," he said sighing.

"We? What is going on? I don't understand," she said.

"Well, I don't want to terrify you, but your father is in the hospital."

"Why? What happened? What is wrong with him?"

"Please don't worry!" Kyoya said rubbing her hand gently, "he is most likely fine. He just fell of the stairs, when got caught in the twirl of his dress."

"Why are we in Paris?" she asked impatiently.

"I had a business related things to do and you didn't want to stay alone for a week so I took you with me," Kyoya said.

"What? wait what?" Haruhi snorted, "why would you take me with you to your business stuff?

Kyoya was the one now, that looked stunned.

"Because you are my girlfriend," he blurted out surprised, that she would even ask that.


	2. The accident that happened a day before

**The day, before the craze started**

A day before.

It was a beautiful morning; the sun covered the earth with its warm, pleasant rays. The day has just started, but Haruhi Fujioka and her boyfriend Kyoya Ootoi were already awake and busy. Kyoya was in the room, working on the business contracts, checking the paperwork and preparing for the meeting with his business partners in Paris. Meanwhile, Haruhi was in the bathroom fixing her hair and powdering her nose. Her short brown hair was brushed back and she had a tiny, dark green colored butterfly pin on the side of her hair. She was wearing a dark green short and cozy dress and black, flat shoes. One would have to admit, there was nothing particularly outstanding about her clothes, but she was indeed a very beautiful young woman with excellent feminine body and facial features. The boyish look she had a few years ago was still playfully present in her innocent, brown eyes, but she was no longer the girl who would ever be mistaken for a boy. Not even the densest of all dense men would ever think she was a boy.

She looked into the mirror and smiled satisfied. In the end one does not go to a fashion show of Hitachin twins in Paris without taking their time to dress up. Hikaru and Kaoru would make a huge drama if she didn't look proper. Twins invited her themselves after finding out that she was in Paris with Kyoya. It has been a while since they have seen each other. A lot of things have changed since they graduated. Haruhi was already a student in one of the most prestigious law schools of Japan and she was a top student with excellent grades. The fact that she wasn't dating anyone up to her 3rd year caused number of speculations on Haruhi's possible relationships with students with similar background and career pursuits.

But to most people's surprise soon it was announced that 3rd son of aristocratic, elite Ootori family is dating the honor law student. Former host club members already knew about the relationship that was blossoming between the two and expressed their happiness for the couple. Even Tamaki was overenthusiastic for them which was very surprising both for Haruhi and Kyoya. The said relationship started to develop when as a part of her education Haruhi was sent to Ootori group and was assisting Kyoya Ootori as an intern.

It was of course strange in the beginning for both of them to interact with each other, after two years of separation, moreover in a different environment, but soon they got used to this new circumstance. After spending a lot of time together the former clubmates became closer and realizing they really have feelings for each other, started dating. Kyoya had already graduated from a business school and was successfully expanding Ootori group creating new branches and making new opportunities for other business owners. Of course, some couldn't take that fact lightly and were gossiping of Haruhi dating for money. Her connection to all the other most envied bachelors of Japan was also a reason for controversial discussions that was circulating around her.

Getting out of the bathroom, Haruhi walked to Kyoya.

"How do I look?" she asked circling around.

Kyoya lifted his head and gave her a bored glance.

"Good," he said returning his attention to the computer.

"Do you like the dress?" she asked playfully and walked closer.

Kyoya lifted his head and looked at her. He smirked and quickly closing the laptop, tossed it away. Haruhi didn't even realize when he managed to get up, and turning her back, pressed her against the wall. She giggled cheerfully and leaned her head back. Kyoya's lips barely touched her neck planting a soft, light kiss on her silky skin.

"I love the dress better on the floor," he whispered into her ear and Haruhi looked at him with endearing little grin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"You don't want to come with me?" she murmured between the kiss.

"I'd like to. Honestly I wouldn't want you to stay alone with those two mischievous pranksters," he said hugging her body closer, "but I have a meeting today."

He bent his head to kiss her again but Haruhi's phone rung and she picked it up tilting her head away.

"Yes... oh, hi Azaki-san... yes, I am good thank you. How are you doing?... That is great, I have looked at the papers you have sent to me and I assure you, they have to make a compensation... it was their fault you got the injury... yes... if you sue them... Oh..."

Kyoya smirked slyly and kissed her shoulders. Haruhi tried to get rid of his touch but instead a weak moan escaped her lips. She rolled her eyes and continued talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"...No I am fine, I am a little busy... " she looked at Kyoya sternly and he only laughed, "...I am sorry Azaki-san I would love to do that but I don't have a license yet to represent you in the court...I know..."

She rolled around and was able to get away from Kyoya who winked cheerfully seeing her flustered face. There was a phone call buzzing coming from his desk. Someone was calling him. He lazily walked towards the cellphone and picked it up.

"...I can't represent you Azaki-san, but you can... which means I will prepare everything and help you to defend yourself."

Haruhi's attention shifted to Kyoya who was also talking on the phone.

"Well, I will return in a week. Now I am in France with my boyfriend. We should meet and discuss this thoroughly when I come back," she said, eyeing Kyoya again. "Yes.. Thank you.."

She looked at Kyoya. He was messing his raven hair around. She smiled. That was one thing no one knew about him except her. He had the habit of playing with his hair when he was feeling relaxed. He was adorable. Haruhi lips opened up and a wide, happy grin appeared on her face. Her boyfriend was the hottest man on the planet. She had to admit that fact. He looked at her and smiled switching off the phone.

"Twins!" he snorted. "They are coming to take you."

"That is great!" she said taking her black small purse.

"You were talking to that woman, right?" Kyoya asked wearing his jacket.

"Yes," Haruhi nodded her head, " I so much want to help her. She doesn't have money to hire a lawyer and what happened to her was unjust."

"I wouldn't waste time on that though," Kyoya snorted, "there is no merit..."

Haruhi stopped him with her soft, warm kiss.

"I love you. Now stop speaking about it," she smiled.

Kyoya only snorted in response. He protectively wrapped his hands around her and they walked out of the hotel. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting outside. They cheerfully approached them.

"You look great Haruhi." Hikaru pointed. "Hello Kyoya-kun!"

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya smiled, "I hope I will get my girlfriend back in a normal condition."

They laughed, Haruhi just shook her head trying to show her irritation that Kyoya was overprotective.

"If not, I am going to kill you both," he smirked.

* * *

The Fashion show was excellent. Haruhi was impressed by the colours and patters twins used for the collection. The gathered people, critics, everyone were impressed by the beauty and delicate work of the Hitachin brothers. The show was great and afterparty was even better. Haruhi even decided to drink couple of times with her old classmates. They had a lot of catching up to do. Twins wanted to know how it was possible that Haruhi ended up with Kyoya.

"Tell us the truth" Hikaru said getting closer to her "He is not blackmailing you into being his girlfriend, is he?"

Haruhi laughed.

"Well, as far as I can tell he never did" Haruhi decided to play around "But who knows what's going on Kyoya's mind."

"We always thought you will choose Tono" Kaoru joined the discussion "who would ever imagine you will become shadow king's girlfriend."

"Yes" Haruhi agreed "that is hard to believe for me to. But every day I wake up and find his face by my side..."

"What the hell!" Hikaru screamed "Why would you sleep with him?"

"So I have heard about you two dating too" Haruhi said trying to minimize her grin and ignored the twin's odd question "Is it true?"

The truth was that everyone in the host club was dating someone. Twins were dating two of their models. They were the two girls who walked the last during the fashion show and presented the most beautiful gowns by the Hitachin brothers. Honey senpai was already getting married with his girlfriend Reiko Kanazuki in a few months. Haruhi heard about it because she got an invitation for the wedding already. What surprised Haruhi was that Tamaki was dating a girl who was supposedly going to be his wife in the future. According to twins she was a daughter of a very elite and prestigious family. And Mori senpai also had a girlfriend though twins didn't have much information on her.

The rest of the evening went on discussing all kinds of crazy stuff. Twins were asking Haruhi all kinds of questions on how her life was with the low blood pressure demon.

 _Such pervs!_

Haruhi was actually glad to spend the time with crazy twins. They didn't really spend a lot of time with each other after graduation and especially after Haruhi got into the law school. All her time she was spending on her education. Until she met Kyoya again, she wouldn't even go out of the house or libraries. They kept having random conversation and discussing their club days remembering all the sweet and crazy stuff. It was a funny delightful day. Haruhi didn't even notice that she was a little bit drunk. She got suspicious that for all that time she didn't get a call from her boyfriend. She checked her phone. Haruhi's face froze. Her phone was off. First she thought that battery died but when she turned it on and it worked she realized it just somehow got switched off. Perhaps it got turned off in her purse accidentally.

Kyoya had called her twice. That was already bad. He would normally call only once and if she didn't answer he wouldn't try the second time and would just wait. She shook her head and dialed his number.

"Haruhi!" his voice was irritated. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I am going to return soon. Don't worry. Didn't notice that my phone turned off."

"Be careful!" he said warmly, "I am busy now. Call me when you get to hotel. I will come out to meet you."

"Alright!" she said, "love you."

He had already turned off the phone. Haruhi sighed.

"Guys, I need to go back. It's already late."

"Why so early?" Hikaru complained. "We don't see each other often."

"I am sorry guys but I am tired," she smiled, "will you take me back to hotel?"

They twins nodded and agreed and then only when they started to drive, Haruhi realized that it was a bad idea to ask them to take her back. She should have just taken a taxi, or just tell Kyoya to come after her. Twins were a little bit drunk and Hikaru who was driving was not really too careful. Haruhi was attentively following in horrid anticipation the possible crush and it happened. Hikaru did a sudden turn and they hit the wall of a shop. Haruhi jerked in the sit and the belt didn't hold her back so she hit her head on the front seat. Then in a few minutes she opened her eyes and scared twins were looking down at her shaking her violently.

"We were so scared," they said breathing heavily, "are you fine?"

"I think so," she mumbled, "what happened?"

"I couldn't stop before hitting the wall," Hikaru said, guilt in his voice, "I am sorry, Haruhi."

"It's fine," she smiled sitting up. She felt dizzy and weak. Perhaps she hit her head too hard "let's go!"

When they got to the hotel, Kyoya was already waiting outside. He approached the car and opened the door for his girlfriend.

"Are you drunk?" he asked suspiciously looking at her.

"No, not really" she said smiling.

They said goodbye to the twins an returned to the hotel. Haruhi felt her head was hurting a bit but overall she was fine and there was no need to tell Kyoya about what have happened or he would just make a huge deal out of it. She didn't have the patience for that. They exchanged with news on how they spend the day. Kyoya had a good day with the partners and they decided to sign the contract for future collaborations.

"Next week we are returning to Japan" Kyoya said getting up and walking to Haruhi "Is there anything you would want to do before leaving?"

Haruhi kissed him tenderly and mumbled.

"Yes" she said touching his neck "I want to spend one full day with you walking around Paris and doing random things, remember like that day in Izumi shopping center, when we met accidentally."

Kyoya's mind shifted to the day years ago when those idiots woke him up, dressed him and dragged him to the mall and left him behind. That was not a pleasant day. He smirked remembering how he went to eat with Haruhi and then they went look at commoner products.

"So that day stayed in your memory as a romantic date?" he snorted slyly pushing her towards the bed.

"I think I had the right to think of it what I wish, considering you just took me into hostage and forced me to go around with you." she smiled letting him push her on the bed.

"Huh" kyoya smiled pressing his lips on her mouth "That is very fascinating to know."

And then kissing her again he added cheerfully.

"I agree to have another day like that."

She chuckled and start undoing the buttons on his shirt.


	3. She is his girlfriend

.

 **She was his** **girlfriend**

"I don't know what is going on with you this morning, but we will discuss this as soon as I am done with rescheduling my meetings," he said getting up, "just enjoy the meal and don't worry about your father. I am sure, it's nothing serious."

Haruhi wanted to protest. She wanted him to explain, but he was already away, calling someone. She didn't remember anything. She didn't understand how it happened. She couldn't remember her going to France. She didn't remember coming to this hotel with Kyoya and she absolutely didn't have any memory of ever being his girlfriend. Something was wrong. She looked different, Kyoya looked different. It couldn't just be a prank, after all. Her father... God! She didn't know what to worry about; her obscure situation, or her father?

She felt like a student who returned to the class after missing half a year because of sickness. It truly felt like she missed some time. What if it was a prank? But It seemed so impossible. Kyoya Ootori was many things and by many, it included a horrible manipulator and a cruel debt collector, but he was not a prankster. He wouldn't get himself into twins' games, would he? He said she was his girlfriend. After all, she woke up next to him and he seemed completely fine with the fact and he didn't make a huge deal when she broke the vase. But then, Kyoya Ootori would make a huge deal, even if she was his girlfriend. Something abnormal was happening and she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She quickly grabbed the purse and found a cellphone in it.

The first thing that absolutely baffled Haruhi, as soon as she turned on the screen of the phone, was the date. It was August 7th, 2012. It wasn't the January of 2009, it was 2012. She was supposed to take exams next month and enter the university in March, if successful. What happened? Was the phone wrong? She had a feeling, it wasn't? This fact was sort of summing up and putting all the pieces of the puzzle, she has encountered since morning, together.

That was three years. She didn't have any memory, recollection of her life of the last 3 years. What kind of crazy world it became, that her and Kyoya-senpai were together. She couldn't believe it happening regardless of anything. She quickly went to the gallery and her suspicions were confirmed. She had several photos in her phone with Kyoya. Photos she never thought she would have, especially with no one else but the Shadow King himself. They were drinking coffee in a cozy french restaurant and eating croissants. It was taken 3 days ago. They had many photos in art museums, in front of different statues. They had silly photos together making funny faces. They even had photos kissing and apparently those photos were taken by other people. They had photos where she was wearing a dress she wouldn't wear, and was dancing with Kyoya. She had photos with Kyoya's sister and even one where she was having a conversation with Yoshio Ootori. God, that man was rough! She remembered her not so smooth encounter from the Ouran fair. The photo was taken without the knowledge of both of them. Haruhi couldn't believe that they were both laughing at something and apparently he was saying something to her ear because she had her head bent and closer to the old man.

She had too many photos with Kyoya. She took photos in bed with him, when he was still sleeping and she was smiling cheekily. God, what was that? Did Kyoya even know she was taking photos with him while he was asleep? How did they even manage to get together? 3 years of life has been erased from her mind. She didn't know what to do. Should she go and tell Kyoya that she didn't remember anything? That would be the most logical thing. She searched through the numbers and found that she actually had a large variety of contacts. She talked to Professor Akiyama quiet often. Good graces! She was a university student. She couldn't remember a thing. She wanted to cry. She forgot the most important years of her life. She had a lot of conversations with Kyoya, too many messages. There was one she didn't read yet as she got it yesterday. She opened the message .

 ** _"Where are you? I am worried. I called you 3 times already. If anything happened to you, I am going to bury those stupid twins alive."_**

She gasped. No! Telling Kyoya Ootori she lost her memory would put Hikaru and Kaoru in trouble, she didn't want it. It wasn't a good idea. She would eventually remember everything. It was better for her to pretend that she was fine and carefully observe. She looked at her meal. She didn't have even appetite for it. It was spoiled after she found out the truth.

How the hell did she get together with Kyoya? What happened? What was wrong with her mind that she became his girlfriend? The thoughts started to choke her and then a soft voice drew her out of her inner blathering.

"Are you fine?" it was Kyoya, "I am worried about you. You acted all strange today. I hope you are not thinking there is something serious about your father."

Haruhi looked at him. Was he really concerned? His voice sounded so at least. He wrapped her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. It took all the willpower she had not to jerk her hand away.

"I am fine," she said carefully looking away from his searching gaze, "I have a headache."

"Do you want to see a doctor?" he asked.

"No, no, no," she quickly mumbled, shaking her head. "I will be fine."

He chuckled softly and rubbed her hand, "don't get worked up, I am not going to drag you to the doctor's office if you don't want"

She tried to smile but it came as something crooked and discontent.

"He is fine. Don't fill that pretty head of yours with odd thoughts. Anyway, I know you and I know you are super worried, so we will go back to Japan in 3 days. But that means, we won't have time to go around. I will need to attend to some meetings. I rescheduled them and we won't have to be here for a week. So, don't get your nose down" he patted her head gently and she felt like she is a little child.

Kyoya Ootori was tenderly, actually sickly tenderly, touching her and sweet talking to her as if she was some kind of host club customer. Not that he ever participated in their hosting activities. Instead he was busy with selling off everything he could get his hands on to those stupid girls.

"Now finish your meal," he said pushing her plate closer to her.

They started to eat in silence. It was an awkward silence for Haruhi, but she could tell, it was normal for Kyoya. He was occasionally holding her hand and running his fingers over her knuckles in soft motions as if reassuring her that everything was alright. She wanted to ask questions, but she realized it could give away the fact that she didn't remember a thing. She flashed another awkward smile and he answered by tapping on her hand gently. It was so strange. She didn't know how to react.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kyoya asked suddenly and put his fork in his plate abruptly, "I feel like, you need some fresh air. I have some free time, before my meeting starts."

"Go... for a walk..." she repeated timidly.

Kyoya nodded and getting up, lifted her up.

"Yes!" he said pulling her into his arms, "apparently, you are not as fine, as you believe you are."

She felt warm and safe in his embrace and his smell was strangely appealing. Before she could ponder on the idea, Kyoya pulled her hand and walked to the exit.

It was beautiful summer time in Paris. Streets were busy with locals and a lot of tourists. As they went out, the soft summer breeze gently blew away Haruhi's short hair. She didn't know where they were walking but soon they were in a beautiful park. The green veil hovering over them was calming her aching nerves. Kyoua's hands were tenderly rubbing her shoulders once in a while and she was putting all her self-control into action not to flinch from his touches.

"Are you feeling better, love?" he asked looking down at her.

Haruhi's panic rose at the word love. But she quickly regained her stability back and smiled.

"I think so" she mumbled, "do you want to go back?"

"Only if you want," he responded looking attentively into her eyes with gaze full of concern, "I am worried about you. You act completely unlike you today."

Waaaah ahh! What was she supposed to do? What if he found out about her memory loss, or whatever it was!?

She looked away and felt how her body was sweating from anxiety. Maybe she didn't lose her memory, but transported into a different universe where Kyoya Ootori was a gentle, caring sensitive man and as a bonus, also was her boyfriend. How the hell did that happen? She didn't want to have a boyfriend. She was supposed to concentrate on her goal of becoming a lawyer, just like her mother.

"I think it's better if we go back sen... Kyoya," she mumbled quickly correcting herself, "you might need to do things and I don't want to keep you away with my troubles. Besides I don't think I slept good. I am still kind of dreaming."

"Yeah," he chuckled "Sure! There are million things I have on my mind, when I see your sour face. Brighten up!"

Man! This Kyoya was weird.

"Okay," she muttered flushed.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and they walked side by side. Haruhi didn't know what to think. Maybe it would have been better for her, just to tell him she lost her memory and she doesn't remember a thing about their so called relationship. Maybe! But then it would lead to more problems. The clever thing would be to shut up and observe quietly.

They passed by a toy shop and Kyoya stopped pulling Haruhi with him in.

"Do you want to get something for kids?" he asked.

Haruhi's face grew red. Oh no! She had children with Kyoya? What was she thinking to act so irresponsible? She was so young to be a mother. She started panicking and her tried to move away from Kyoya.

"What is wrong?" he asked seeing her discomfort, "I thought you wanted to get presents for them. You told me to remind you. Are you not feeling well, love?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her carefully.

"I am fine," she stammered, "I just have headache. I told you."

"I think we should see a doctor. What if it is something serious. I can't believe I trusted you to go with those two goofs," he snorted to himself.

"Umm, no. It's alright. I will be fine," she said "Maybe we should go in and look at the toys. You could give me advice on what to pick for the _kids_."

Kyoya smiled and softly chuckled, "I think you know my nephews better than I do, Haruhi."

Nephews? God! She was so grateful to hear that from Kyoya Ootori. So they didn't have any children with each other. That was a big relief. They went in and started to look for good and fun toys. It didn't take them long. Haruhi was quick with finding a nice toy helicopters. She thought boys would like stuff like that.

When they got to the hotel, Kyoya, went to take a shower. She decided to lie in the bed and relax. She felt so tired, it was almost like she had to host 20 girls in one day. Trying to make sense of the situation where she was Kyoya Ootori's girlfriend was quiet exhausting and unnerving. He was so attentive to her. It was even scary. And then another thought crawled into her mind and she cringed at the possible implications. She woke up completely naked next to him! God, did that mean she had lost her innocence? How could she?

"What are you thinking about so grumpily?" Kyoya asked and Haruhi jumped up.

He was bare chested and wet. A towel was wrapped around his hips covering what Haruhi didn't want to see. Her breathing became labored at the sight of near naked Kyoya who just came out of the shower and then the unexpected happen. He took out the towel and started to move around the room completely naked while drying his hair with the said towel. She yelped.

He looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. Haruhi tried not to look at him. She tried too hard but her eyes were constantly falling on his naked body. How could she have this kind of relationship with a man? Was she crazy? Haruhi started to scold her present self.

Kyoya started to get dressed. He wore a beautiful dark blue suit. While buttoning his white dress-shirt he leaned forward and kissed her. Haruhi's heart stopped nearly.

* * *

 _A/N- I have decided to update this story. I'd like to hear your opinion on the chapter. Would you prefer if Haruhi told Kyoya she lost her memory, or she should keep it a secret?_  
 _Also I have a new KyoHaru story **Breaking the rules** , if you have time, please check it out ;) _


	4. Kyoya's affections

**Kyoya's affections**

When he left, Haruhi went berserk searching through her things, trying to find something that will give her some clue of what was going on and how to deal with it.

"Aghh," she growled after going through her drawers for the 10th time, "how the hell did my life change so much?"

She had clothes that she wouldn't ever wear, and hell with the clothes - they would have been tolerable under the strong force of the twins for the club's activities, but she couldn't understand how she ever had those underwear in her drawers. She almost fainted when she saw the huge collection. She had many books with her, all of them were on law and nearly sobbed from frustration realizing she didn't have a clue about anything she learnt during these years. She took a deep breath several times trying to concentrate but then broke down into tears.

This was absolutely not funny. How did she manage to get in relationship with Kyoya-senpai? She didn't know what to do, tell him or not! There were several messages in her phone from supposedly her classmates at university, asking her how her vacation was going on. She decided to ignore them fearing to say something that would give away her current situation. Her head hurt horribly. She couldn't understand why until she got a message from Hikaru. As soon as she read the message her face turned pale and the realization sank in. He was asking if her head was fine and that he and Kaoru were really concerned because she hit it too hard during car crash yesterday.

No! For no reason, in no circumstance! She shouldn't tell Kyoya Ootori that she lost her memory. The twins would just never forgive her. Also what if the Shadow King learns that she forgot everything and decides to charge her for this vacation. Besides she would eventually remember everything. Why make unnecessary hassle?

She sat on the bed and grabbed one of her books. It seemed weird but she was memorizing whatever she read really fast. Maybe it was because she already learnt it once. And thanks God it was the case, otherwise she wouldn't be able to go back to university with zero knowledge in her empty brain. She nodded to herself and decided to sit and read every single book. It was around 7 o'clock when she felt like a tortured little kitten and fell flat on the bed. Never in her life she had so much rigorous studying. She was done with half the book and that meant she was tired like dead corpse.

She was hungry. Her stomach was growling wildly, she didn't have anything in the room to eat and had no idea how to order food. Where was that bastard? Leaving her like this all day long! And even dares to say he was her boyfriend. What boyfriend leaves his girlfriend t die from hunger? Well, Ootori Kyoya for sure.

Around 8 o'clock when she almost forgot about her empty stomach and horrible headache and was drifting to sleep, the door to the hotel suite was opened. She jumped up startled and looked at puzzled Kyoya who was standing at the door. He had a bottle of wine and chocolate in his one hand and the other one was holding his briefcase.

"Did I startle you?" he asked with a smile and walked closer, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"I was asleep," Haruhi stammered.

 _"Concentration! Only concentration,"_ she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

Kyoya smiled again and tossed his briefcase on the table.

"I got your favorite wine," he said, pointing up the bottle before putting it into the ice bucket he got from the bar. "And some chocolates to cheer you up. Did you talk to your dad?"

Haruhi couldn't make herself relax at his presence, his attentive glances and his breathtaking appearance was making her brain to turn into water. She dumbly nodded when he looked at her and then realized that he actually asked a question.

"Oh, no, no, no," she quickly mumbled, "I didn't talk to him."

"I called to the hospital an hour ago," Kyoya said turning to face her and took out the jacket of his suit, "and they said he was fine. Nothing serious. So, don't worry!"

She nodded and her eyes widened when he started to loosen up his tie. Then he quickly strode towards her and cupped her cheeks with his palms and smirked somewhat mischievously.

"Did you miss me?" he asked huskily.

 _"Oh, God, Haruhi get a grip!"_ she squeaked cursing herself mentally.

Her heart got wild and what was happening in her stomach were not just some excited butterflies dancing but horribly crazed army of dinosaurs fighting. She stammered a few words and he just smiled at her. His smile made her blush furiously and the temperature of her body grew several degrees. That is when his lips moved forward and captured hers. Haruhi melted right there in that moment when his soft lips tightly gripped hers. She knew she was frozen in the place, because she was scared to move while he was mercilessly making her feel weak in her knees with his breathtaking kiss. She felt his hands move forward and wrap around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. His other hand was moving on her neck and caressing the delicate skin and sending shivers through her spine.

She didn't want the kiss to end. If this was how kissing felt then no way she was going to stop it on her own. Kyoya's smell was really fresh and it was mixed with the cologne he used and she couldn't tell which one smelled better. He was making her mind twirl and her senses be overwhelmed. His hand softly circled on the back of her head and his fingers were sliding over her hair and then he tucked her away pulling by her short hair. She involuntarily winced both upset because he pulled her hair and upset that he stopped the kiss.

She opened her eyes and looked at his cheerful face. She had rarely seen him cheerful. It was beautiful.

 _"Haruhi, stop that nonsense!"_ she scolded herself, " _beautiful? It's Shadow King we are talking about."_

"You should stop being so sweet," he said with a pout, "I can hardly keep my hands and lips away from you."

Her eyes widened at the declaration and she shivered in delight. What was with all of this strange emotions and sensations she was feeling? She knew she must have been really red and flustered. She could feel the heat coming out of her cheeks. Another wave of shiver passed through her body when he placed a chaste kiss on her head and got up from the bed.

"I will order them to bring the food here," he said taking out his phone, "ootoro maybe?"

He smiled when her eyes twinkled with excitement at the idea of having a fancy tuna for dinner. It wasn't as bad being Kyoya Ootori's girlfriend as she thought it would be. It was rather nice but she was supposed to get her memory back quickly.

Kyoya finished the conversation and sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her book and tossing it away.

"You insist on studying even on vacations," he complained annoyed, "I hope this isn't about that woman you are helping with her case."

"Woman?" Haruhi squawked surprised.

"Yes," he says absentmindedly playing with her short bangs, curling then around his finger, "that Azaki-san you are helping with the court case. I don't like that you are taking away my time with you to help some random woman."

Kyoya Ootori was rather possessive, wasn't he? Haruhi scowled and wondered if she ever put up with it. She personally felt uneasy about it. And right a person named Azaki constantly messaged her. Seems like she was doing some charity work and helping people. The idea made Haruhi warm inside. It was one of the many reasons why she wanted to become a lawyer and help people. It was what she liked about her mom most.

"You are just too good," he whispered, his head getting closer to hers and resting it on top of hers, planting soft kisses, "and that makes you so even more extraordinary."

Hearing Kyoya Ootori behave like a starved, love-sick, childish boyfriend was so emotionally damaging. She couldn't stop feeling warm and happy about it. No, no! What was she thinking? She was supposed to be smart about this. She was supposed to find a way to explain to him that she doesn't need a boyfriend now. And the very thought melted away in her head when she felt his lips on her neck. Why did it feel so good to be kissed by him? It was seriously so awkward not to jump up and run away every time his body was getting closer.

His hands were wrapped around her body and was gently rubbing her back in soothing circles. She remembered her mom doing it to her when she was a kid and was distressed about something. She felt herself relaxing in his arms but it felt so wrong that she couldn't help but thinking that she got crazy to enjoy this guy's touch.

"You are so quiet today, Haruhi," he said lowering his face and cupping her cheeks, "did something happen? Did anyone, or anything make you upset?"

"No," she mumbled; her cheeks burning, "I was just tired I guess."

He planted a kiss on her head and got up, walking to the bathroom.

"I will prepare the bath for you," he said before closing the door, "you need to relax. I know you want to perfect your knowledge, but sometimes it's better to give your mind a little rest."

"I would suppose you work more than I study," Haruhi blurted out and immediately closed her mouth with her palm.

Why did she say that? Obviously she wouldn't know if he worked as hard know as he was before. But he was Kyoya, wasn't he? She should be careful though.

"I have to work," he said closing the door.

His response was pretty dry compared with his earlier demonstrations of affection and Haruhi wondered if she said something wrong. Maybe they argued frequently about Kyoya's working habits. After all, if she was anything like she believed she was she would discourage him to drain himself. She touched her lips realizing he was away trying to savour the strange tingling feeling in her mind.

She grabbed her phone to look up the Azaki-san again and quickly reading her text messages realized she was supposed to help her with her case. That was not an exciting news. She needed to quickly study so much and she didn't have time. Why did she need to lose her memory? She rubbed her face and sighed frustrated.

The door rung. She rushed forward to open it. It was the hotel stuff that brought Kyoya's order into the suite. All the sad thoughts disappeared immediately from her head. Fancy tuna can fix any problem. Finally something to eat! She was really hungry. The food looked so delicious. She wanted to swallow everything at once.

"It's ready," Kyoya said coming out of the bathroom, his sleeves were wrapped up and she stared at his masculine forearms.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently tucking her closer. Haruhi felt how his hands went to unzip her dress on her back and she stilled. She tried to stop him by moving a bit away but he took advantage of the situation and lowered the dress down her shoulders. Haruhi nearly screamed when she realized she was standing in front of him in her bra and her dress stuck on her hips. She jumped back with a gasp of horror and Kyoya looked at her puzzled.

"I will undress myself," she stammered, "thank you very much, I still know how to do it."

He snorted, crossing his arms, but then a small playful grin played on his lips, "if you so much insist," he chuckled.

No, no no! No way she would be able to live longer like this. Even if Kyoya burnt the twins she still couldn't keep the fact that she is very uncomfortable with their situation to herself. It was ridiculous. Who would think Kyoya-senpai is that weird. She quickly run to the bathroom and undressed herself. The bath was magnificent. She never enjoyed being in water that much. There were many shower products and most of them smelled heaven. Haruhi poured some cream like substance and rubbed her body with it. It had the most alluring smell of orchids and roses.

She closed her eyes and lied down comfortably. Heck with Kyoya Ootori, she wasn't supposed to think about him even when he was weirdly nice to her. His face came to her mind and her body trembled in pleasure. No! She had no feelings to the guy. But this grown up body of hers used to love him, so hence the response, Haruhi reasoned. She didn't want to think about him but she couldn't stop.

The door to the bathroom was opened and Kyoya walked it with two glasses in his hand. They were filled with red wine and the rich smell of it tingled Haruhi's nostrils. She splashed the water around seeing the guy but managed to calm herself and not move revealing whatever she wouldn't want him to see which most likely he already saw based on Kyoya's prior actions.

"Wine?" he asked sitting on the edge of the tub handing her the glass.

She took and attempted a small smile. The wine was good. Really good. Soon she drank all of it in a few swallows and pointed at her glass asking for more. Kyoya laughed and bringing the bottle into the bathroom along with the chocolates filled her glass. The wine was so smooth, so rich in taste that she couldn't keep herself from drinking more. Kyoya was sipping from his glass and smiling at her talking about something that happened during the meeting today but she couldn't make out what he was saying, her mind was too dreamy and blurry.

He dropped a small chocolate into his mouth and grinned at her playfully then leaned to kiss. The taste of Kyoya mixed with chocolate and his breathtaking scent made Haruhi's mind twirl crazily.

* * *

A/N- It took me a while to update and I am sorry about it. Thank you for all the reviews. I took all of them into considerations and I hope you liked the chapter. What do you think about it? What did you like best about it?


	5. The lost memories of love

**The lost memories of love**

Kyoya broke the kiss and tenderly looked at the girl, lying in the tub. Her eyes were closed, and he could see her long eyelashes, peacefully lying down as a beautiful array, crowning the tips of her eyelids. She leisurely opened her eyes and looked at Kyoya fascinated. There was a dreamy mist clouding her eyes, making her face look relaxed and soft. But suddenly she realized that the kiss stopped and Kyoya was staring at her amused, and she shifted in tub abruptly, splashing the water on Kyoya's arms. He chuckled sweetly and Haruhi turned beet red. There was a short silence between them, and Haruhi absentmindedly rubbed her flustered cheeks.

Kyoya suddenly dove his hand into the water, and his fingertips touched Haruhi's bare thigh, "The water is already cold," he informed her standing up, "you shouldn't sit in the cold water. You will catch a cold."

He grabbed the soft, fluffy, bathrobe from the hanger and put it on the vanity next to the tab, "Get dressed and come to have dinner with me."

Haruhi's heart started to beat crazily as he left the room, closing the door behind him. God, she thought he wouldn't leave and would keep kissing her and blowing up her brain cells. Those lips of his were just making her knees weak, and her body was burning at their touch. She took a deep breath and slowly sneaked out of the tub, quickly wrapping herself with the white bathrobe. She looked at herself in the mirror and a small smile tucked her lips as she realized how attractive she grew to be. She applied number of heaven-smelling creams that were labeled as night creams. Though she wasn't sure she applied them in the correct order, but she didn't care, because their magnificent smell coated her senses and made her head twirl happily.

Kyoya was shirtless when she walked out of the bathroom and found him sitting on the sofa. He had his glasses on, and there was a stack of papers on his lap and he was eyeing the things and seemingly comparing to other documents. That was the most absurd thing she ever saw; Kyoya-senpai half naked, sitting in a shared room and doing paperwork. She couldn't stop but notice how elegant and slender his fingers were and how he was flipping the black pen between his them.

"Oh, you are done," he mumbled without looking at her.

When did Kyoya-senpai got those lean muscles on his stomach. She had seen most of host club boys naked, and she remembered admiring Mori-senpai's lean, masculine figure, but he was always working out as part of his martial arts training. Well, this Kyoya-senpai was older and she didn't really see... wait she did see him half naked. When the jerk threatened to rape her back then in that stupid summerhouse. How did she even get in relationship with him again? But did he have such lean body back then? She didn't pay mind, because she was too startled, and it had been a long time, and she couldn't remember a thing.

The food was already on the table. She eyed the different dishes, and her eyes shined when she spotted the fancy tuna. She took her seat next to him and proceeded to eat the food. Kyoya kept checking his documents, and Haruhi scowled slightly. Was he always like this? So rude! He was just sitting next to her and not eating with her. She kept eating and occasionally glancing at the man next to her. Finally Kyoya put the documents aside and took off his glasses.

He looked at her with his icy eyes and smiled surprisingly warmly. It literally melted Haruhi's heart, and she nearly stabbed herself while trying to locate her mouth with the fork. He let out an amused chuckled, and sitting forward, started eating, too. Haruhi noticed how calculated his knife cuts were. He was cutting the food in such perfect sizes that were exactly enough for one time chewing. She was naked underneath her bathrobe, but some reason she felt very comfortable sitting like this in Kyoya's presence. It seemed ridiculous that she could be in relationship with this man, but it was not as bad as would ever think.

The dinner went quietly. Haruhi was grateful that he didn't ask her any more questions, because she wasn't sure she would be able to answer to any of them. After they finished eating, he called the maid to clean the table and take out the remains. She took advantage of the situation and sneaked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She did like tuna, but she didn't exactly fancy the tuna smell. When she was washing her mouth the second time, she was startled by Kyoya's presence. He had a light blue shirt on him, which he wore to have the maid come in, and his sleeves were wrapped up, his buttons hooked clumsily.

He grinned at her when he noticed that she was staring at him surprised and proceeded to brush his teeth like her. He seemed really comfortable, and she concluded that it was a norm for them to do these kind of activities at each other's presence. She tried to relax, but it was hard when she had to constantly see the utterly hot ex-clubmate standing next to him.

She decided that her thoughts and the rather bizarre fire in her lower regions are completely ridiculous and she'd rather ignore them all together. She deliberately started to apply some of the creams she didn't use yet to get him leave the bathroom, so she can gather herself in silence. But Kyoya was grinning at her like a spoiled child, leaning towards the bathroom wall as he was already done brushing his teeth.

Haruhi glared at him and the amusement flying on his face deepened. She sighed and realized that the jerk wouldn't walk out. She used all of her creams and toiletries on the vanity and walked to the door. When she reached the door, Kyoya opened it for her and smirked at her when she widened her eyes. He was kind of scary even when he was nice to her. She reached the wardrobes and started a panicked search for a proper pajama or a nightdress. She needed to kill her old-self for buying those lace underwear and silk nightgowns.

What normal person wears those into a bed! She decided on mid-thigh level milk-coloured lacy nightgown. Truly, it did cover very little, but at least it had a cute bow in the back. She took advantage of Kyoya's busyness with arranging his documents and slipped the night-dress on. It was still embarrassing to roam around with the nightdress on, but she couldn't sleep with the heavy bathrobe.

"That's a pretty thing you are wearing," Kyoya noted, eyeing her carefully, "can't wait to take it off of you."

Haruhi's face flushed deep read and she nearly fainted.

 _What! What the hell!_

She covered her face with her palms and gently pressed them against the heat of her cheeks. She was burning. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't live this night without telling this man that she had zero idea about this relationship and all that was going on. She heard Kyoya's chuckle and realized that he was standing behind her. She jumped up when he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and pressed her body against his.

"I can't wait," he murmured softly into her ear, and shivers passed through her spine.

A gentle, breezy kiss was planted on the back of her neck and Haruhi felt her body turn into a bucket of melted ice-cream. She closed her eyes and all reason left her mind as she felt his tender kisses slowly moving down her neckline. The logical, rational part of her brain was screaming at her to stop Kyoya and tell him the truth, but the rest of her mind and body did found very little objections as the strange pleasure, that was flowing in her veins from his kisses, clouded her brain.

Kyoya suddenly scooped her, and she let out a small yelp of surprise. He threw her body on the bed, and Haruhi's eyes widened, when she realized that he was getting undressed to join her. She couldn't let that happen, or maybe she should! When he started to unbutton his pant's, Haruhi's heartbeat grew so wild, that she just jumped forward and grabbed his wrist with her thin fingers. Kyoya raised his head and looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I have to tell you something," she mumbled quietly.

Kyoya sighed and sat next to her on the bed, "What?" he demanded, gently tucking her short bangs to the sides of her face.

Haruhi looked at him comprehensively, her heart already too wild and her blood boiling from stress. She gulped and pressed her lips into a thin line. It was harder to tell him than she thought. Kyoya narrowed her eyes impatiently and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I..." she started dubiously, "I don't remember anything..."

Her voice was so quiet when she uttered the last sentence that she wasn't sure Kyoya heard her. He looked at her with the same waiting expression and gave a small squeeze to her hand as if making sure she is encouraged to talk.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything?" he asked, quizzically looking at the petite girl sitting next to him.

Haruhi sighed and took a deep breath. Yes, it definitely wasn't easy to explain things to him.

"What is going on with you, Haruhi," he demanded, "since you woke up, you are acting strange. Did something happen? Is it your dad you are worried about? Because if its the case-"

"No," she interrupted him suddenly, "I don't remember anything that happened during the last 3 years. The last thing I remember was all of us, the host club, having a celebratory dinner in a restaurant for our graduation with twins."

"What?" he asked with a chuckle, "you learnt some great pranks from twins. I should have known when I allowed you to spend time with those devils alone."

Haruhi's mind rebelled at the word 'allow', but she didn't have the time to protest against it. She was more busy being surprised that Kyoya Ootori didn't believe her and thought of this as some prank. Things couldn't be any greater.

"Seems like I didn't learn pranks from twins, but lost my memory because of their car drive," she said slowly.

 _"May the twins forgive me!"_ she mumbled inwardly.

Kyoya's face changed. A deep scowl appeared on his handsome face. Haruhi felt how his grip on her hand tightened. She almost winced at the pressure. She looked up at him and found his intense stare at herself.

"I am going to kill those idiots!" he muttered under his nose.

"I think I hit my head and now I don't remember anything that happened during the last three years," Haruhi explained a little frightened by the threatening look on Kyoya's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quickly.

"I..." she stammered, "I don't... well, I just thought I would remember and..."

"You don't remember us falling in love," he suddenly muttered in realization and cupped his face with his hands.

Haruhi looked guilty. She nodded her head hesitantly and rubbed her forehead. She heard Kyoya's gasp and didn't know what to do. He was sitting so close to her that she was inclined to reach out and gently touch his hair. His hair was really soft and she started to absentmindedly slide her fingers through them.

When he looked at her, she noticed that his face was distorted with distress. She didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

"You should have told me earlier," he said with a sigh, "you should see a doctor. Why would you even think it's okay to keep a secret like this from me? Everything I did must have been really strange and unpleasant for you. So, it's me who should apologize. After all, you don't remember loving me."

Haruhi wanted to protest about things being unpleasant, but didn't have the voice to speak about it.

"I thought I will remember things," she mumbled, "when I started to read my textbooks I learnt everything so fast, as if I know them."

"You don't remember anything at all?" he questioned softly.

She shook her head and that made Kyoya to rub his face tiredly and clench his fists, "Tomorrow we will see a doctor," he said getting up, "those idiots!"

He took out his phone and called someone. Haruhi silently was following his actions.

"Hikaru," Kyoya's voice was dry and threatening; Haruhi gasped when she heard it, "explain to me what happened yesterday... tell me now... I knew you two are complete... what area did she hit her head?"

"I am really fine. I just don't remember-"Haruhi tried to interfere.

"You just don't remember us," Kyoya finished for her darkly and she had to back up and keep silent.

He walked away talking to the twin, and Haruhi didn't know what the conversation was about, but she could feel Kyoya Ootori was angry. That was not a common thing; he usually was too cool to get angry. It got cold in the room, and she had to sit back in the bed and wrap herself with the green silky covers. She shuddered at the feel of it on her skin, remembering the weird morning when she woke up completely naked. She could hear snippets of his conversation with Hikaru.

She shouldn't have told him! NO! what was she even thinking about? The things would get too far if she kept silent about her condition. She couldn't do it. She felt very embarrassed even being so close with him. Haruhi sighed frustrated. Why couldn't she remember anything? She scratched her head and made a nervous movement with her hands going through her hair. Her head was empty. There was no trace of memories about her and Kyoya. How did she even manage to get in relationship with that guy? He was scary.

She rolled under the covers and tried to get more comfortable, but her heart was beating irregularly and making her feel anxious. Kyoya's voice was lower now and she couldn't distinguish the words he was saying, but judging by the tone he used Hikaru was in trouble.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed when she saw Kyoya walking back to the bedroom. His hair was disheveled and he looked tired and concerned. He approached her very hesitantly and sat next to her on the bed.

"I..." he started slowly, "I will sleep on the sofa, so don't worry."

Haruhi nodded. He looked so... so upset, so down.

"Good night Haruhi," he mumbled and walked away.

"Good night, senpai," she mumbled back and the lights turned off.

* * *

 **A/N I hope this chapter is not disappointing. I feel a little disconnected with his story, but I decided to update it anyways. Hope to hear your opinions and suggestions.**


	6. Help me, senpai!

**Help me, senpai!**

It was a beautiful day. The sun had just woke up and coloured the horizon in warm, sultry shades. The sunlight had penetrated through the thick curtains on the windows and spread its luminous rays in the hotel room. Haruhi's half-open eye indistinctly registered the beautiful lamp on the corner and the colorful asters and snapdragons in the vase on the sandalwood table. Her eye shut back, and she nuzzled her nose against the softness that was surrounding her. Something very sweet smelling was caressing her nostrils. She inhaled the soothing aroma and whimpered happily. The source of this smell was warm and soft, and she run her fingers over it and felt its silky smooth quality. Then only her consciousness slowly and suddenly sparkled with an uncertain and strange paradox. What was it she was leaning against? She tried to open her tightly closed eyes, but managed to raise her tired eyelids only a little and a silhouette of someone's arm draped over her body made it's appearance in her brain.

 _Mornings were awful!_

She groaned and her eyes slammed shut. This smell... it seemed so familiar... where was it coming from. It must have been coming from the person lying next to her.

 _What!?_

Haruhi's eyes momentary widened, and she jumped up. How did it happen? Where was she? After a moment of panic and confusion, she realized she was lying on the sofa next to Kyoya-senpai, who looked very livid to wake up so early and by a very loud scream. It seemed he wasn't actually awake enough to understand what was happening. He blinked his eyes and looked at Haruhi's half naked form, standing a meter away with a puzzled and alarmed expression on her face. Her thin legs were pressed tightly together and his gaze briefly wondered where the hems of her nightgown ended.

"What is going on?" he said with a tired sigh. "Did something scare you?"

"I..." Haruhi started and looked at her school senpai, who was absolutely delicious early in the morning with his messy, dark hair and perfect, sleepy face. "I don't know what happened..."

Kyoya attempted to sit down and the blanket, covering his lower regions, fell on the floor. He didn't seem to be bothered by it and looked at Haruhi, concerned.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked and then suddenly his eyes lit up with sparkles of hope. "Did you remember anything?"

"No..." she muttered quietly, "I woke up on the sofa, here... I don't understand..."

Kyoya's eyes opened wide, and he looked at her quizzically. Haruhi looked really flushed. The hot blush covered \her soft cheeks as soon as she admitted waking up next to him on the sofa. She used to do that all the time, when he would work in his study-room and would fall asleep there, she would leave the bedroom and come to the room and crawl into his lap like a small kitten. It must have been an unconscious instinct and Kyoya's heart skipped beats hoping that she might recover her memory.

"It's alright," he mumbled, pressing his lips together, "you used to do that a lot. Might have been a reflex..."

She looked at him shyly and rubbed her palms nervously. Her beautiful brown eyes looked so innocent and pure. The twinkle in them made Kyoya's heat tremble.

"You know..." he started slowly and for the first time in his life hesitantly, "you used to insist that you can't sleep alone..."

The rosy blush on her cheeks turned into a brighter shade of red and Kyoya paused. He missed her.

"We will go to see a doctor today," he said with a loud sigh. "I can't like this..."

Haruhi looked away guiltily. She didn't do anything, but she felt somehow very bad for him, for not remembering him. She looked at his elegant face and steel eyes, and her heart clenched. She would never ever believe if anyone told her that she would want to remember any kind of relationship between her and Ootori Kyoya so badly, but now she did. She stepped forward and sat next to him. Her nightgown got folded around her thighs, showing her slender upper legs. This startled Kyoya, but he remained restrained and collected as he always was and with a low sigh looked away.

"How did we...?" Kyoya's gaze fell on her, her lips quivered and she blushed again, "I mean, how did it happen for us to... to fall in love?"

The raven haired Ootori smiled weakly and looked back at Haruhi, "We started to work together. You were doing your internship in my company..." his voice became brighter. "I still remember when you first came in with that weird bow dress. I thought you looked so beautiful."

He paused, as she averted her eyes quickly. The notion of her being beautiful to Kyoya flustered her.

"I am sure I will remember everything," Haruhi suddenly murmured apologetically, "I studied all my law books quite easily in a few hours. I think it's because I knew them and even though I don't remember studying them, the memory is still there, and it helped me to memorize everything so quickly."

Kyoya looked at her passionate eyes and smiled tenderly: even like this Haruhi was still Haruhi, trying so hard to make him happy, give him hope and support. He unconsciously raised his hand and petted her head gently, which made Haruhi to go quiet and look at him perplexed.

"We need to see a doctor soon, Kyoya said seriously, "I will arrange an appointment. Now, I suppose we could have some breakfast."

Haruhi nodded. She wouldn't mind breakfast at all. In fact, breakfast was officially her favourite part of the day. In the gloom and the darkness of this world breakfast was a shining lighthouse. With those thoughts in mind, Haruhi quickly found something comfortable from her wardrobe and got dressed. She went through her hygiene routine and soon left the room with Kyoya-senpai, who looked even more dashing and gorgeous than before.

The breakfast went quietly. They had strong french-roasted coffee and freshly baked Pain au chocolat―the most delicious viennoiserie sweet roll ever made. This wouldn't be sufficient if she was hungry, but thankfully she didn't really have appetite at the moment. She still couldn't understand why she felt guilty, but the immense sadness in Kyoya's eyes could have been the reason. He seemed really down and broken. She wanted to know more about how they became closer, but was wary about asking him, as it appeared it caused him pain to remember something that was removed from her memory.

After they were done, he took her to the hospital. The beautiful summer day outside warmed Haruhi's heart in a very nostalgic way, for some reason, she had remembered her childhood summers, where she would spend time with mom and dad. Paris looked beautiful at this time of year, she wished she could go around and see sights, but of course, not only she had other things to worry about, but also, she didn't have the courage to ask Kyoya Ootori.

The hospital they had visited was a large on. Apparently, some of the doctors knew Kyoya, because they stopped to politely greet him. One of the nurses came forward and lead them to the doctor's office. Haruhi didn't speak french and had to rely on Kyoya for everything. To her relief the overall examination by the doctor didn't last more than 20 minutes. She spent a lot of time doing the scanning. Perhaps, they suspected some head injury as well. She hoped she didn't have anything serious of that sort.

"It's a temporary memory loss," the doctor announced, "nothing to worry about. I am sure Mademoiselle Fujioka will start regaining her memory back pretty soon."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya hopefully, and he smiled back at her tenderly.

"What should we do to help to speed up the process," Kyoya asked politely.

"I would very much advise for Mademoiselle to live the way she lived before she lost her memory and adhere to the same habits and routines. That will definitely help. She should stay close with the people she was intimate with and surround herself with objects that she loved to use."

The doctor's declaration made Haruhi uncomfortable, and she blushed like a schoolgirl. It just literally meant she would have to spend time with Kyoya-senpai to regain her memories back. He didn't seem like a bad or a dangerous person. She considered him somewhat a friend, but now she was his supposed girlfriend. Haruhi dared a glance at him: he looked hopeful, and there was a slight twinkle in his grey, steel eyes. He didn't seem to be bothered by the same thoughts that worried Haruhi.

"How long will it take for her to fully recover her memories?" Kyoya asked.

"I can't be sure," the doctor replied with a sigh, "it depends on many factors, including surrounding herself with the environment she lived before. It's better if family and friends help her, so she will recover faster."

"Doctor Dubois," Kyoya started, "to be absolutely clear, there is nothing that threatens her life, right?"

"No," the doctor replied with a smile, "the head injury was nothing serious. Of course, the word serious is odd to use here, as it was the cause of her amnesia, but nevertheless, there is nothing else to be worry about, Monsieur Ootori."

The relief washed over Kyoya's strained face. The vein on his forehead, that was twitching from all the stress, finally relaxed and his facial features softened. He stood up and walked to the Haruhi, sitting on the chair in the corner. He grasped her shoulders gently and smiled at her when she looked back.

"Seems like everything will be alright," he mumbled hopefully,"and you will be able to return to your normal life."

The brown-eyed girl only nodding, not trusting her voice. She was still embarrassed at the idea of spending time with Kyoya and living with him for the sake of obtaining her lost memories. But his mood had lightened up since morning and she didn't have the heart to make objections about it. After all, she, herself, needed to regain her memories, as she was already a 3rd year student and she didn't have any desire to suddenly fail her classes that she most definitely worked hard to make achievements in.

"Thank you doctor Dubois!" Kyoya said politely with a graceful bow.

The man looked at the young Ootori quiet confused and responded in a very clumsy, half-hearted and awkward bow, not knowing how to translate between the customs of different cultures. Kyoya smiled politely, albeit playfully and mentally shook his head for forgetting that the french doctor wasn't really accustomed to bows.

After the appointment was over and Kyoya signed up the paperwork relating to it they left the hospital. Haruhi could see Kyoya's relaxed features and some of his more confident posture. The years made him look more intimidating even though he looked handsomer and more masculine. She had to bit down her lip to calm herself. Observing Kyoya Ootori was not as pleasant as it would appear to be. She was worried he would catch her lingering gaze and get ideas.

"It's afternoon," he noted, casually checking his wrist-watch. "You haven't really had a normal breakfast. Would you want us to stop somewhere for lunch?"

"Thank you," she replied timidly and pressed her lips into into each other with tired sigh.

Kyoya's hand gently brushed over her fingers and she flinched away and regretted immediately when she saw the pained expression on his face. She gave him an apologetic look, but the man had already reverted his eyes. She nervously looked out of the window, trying to sooth her mind's struggles at finding peace with her new situation.

The car turned right and swiftly moved through the streets of Paris. Haruhi wondered when they could return back to Japan, because for some reason she felt herself like a prisoner. She didn't know the language and felt wary about going outside on her own.

"Don't worry," Kyoya suddenly spoke as if reading her mind, "we will return to Japan soon. I have planned out everything."

The car made another rapid turn and suddenly stopped. Haruhi looked out of the window and saw a beautiful outdoor restaurant. Her stomach grinned when she smelled the delicious aroma of food spread in the air. She sharply breathed in the air and proceeded to get out of the car, ignoring the drivers attempt to help her out. Kyoya chuckled at her hasty and unconcerned movements and offered her his hand. She looked at him with surprise, but accepted his hand. Her soft small hands inside his own flattered Kyoya's heart and he felt like a child.

They took a seat near the beautiful fountain surrounded with flowers. The outdoor atmosphere was lovely and the summer sun shined brightly in the blue sky. Haruhi was first very wary about making an order, but Kyoya assured her he wouldn't charge money for the lunch.

"I am quite a good boyfriend," he joked when she looked at him suspiciously.

Haruhi attempted to smile, but some kind of awkward expression appeared on her face. She clumsily grabbed the menu and pretended to be very interested in finding some delicious dish.

"Haruhi," Kyoya suddenly spoke grabbing her attention, "I don't want you to feel... uncomfortable... in my presence. I can tell you are uneasy about everything―"

"Not at all, senpai," Haruhi waved her hands dismissively, but Kyoya only smiled guiltily.

"No need to pretend you are fine," he cut her curtly, "I know you don't like the situation and it feels odd to you. I also can tell how tense you are, but there is no need. I am not going to pressure you into anything you don't want. Let me just be around you. I will patiently wait until you recover your memories. Please..."

Haruhi felt how her saliva froze in her throat. He was right. She didn't feel herself alright. But she felt worse when he looked at her with those beautiful grey eyes in a very, very sad way. She shifted in her seat and moved closer. She mechanically grabbed his hand and looked at him tenderly.

"It's true that everything seems really confusing and difficult to me," she confessed, "but I want to remember all the time I have lost too. And I want you to help me, senpai. If the doctor is right, then I will remember everything, but I can't do anything without your help and sincerely I don't want to worry anyone telling them I have lost my memory. My father would freak out."

Kyoya looked at her tenderly and smiled. Her heart dropped. Cold shivers passed through her spine as he gazed at her intently, but gently.

"You can rely on me," he said sweetly, rubbing Haruhi's bony fingers.

* * *

 **A/N-I don't know why but it's really hard to sit and write new chapters for this fic. I hope you like it and I am really sorry for a long absence.**


	7. Back home

**Back home**

Haruhi didn't remember ever flying, so the return back to Japan was her first flight. She was worried. But Kyoya-senpai's presence calmed her down. He had asked her not to call him senpai, but he couldn't read her thoughts now, could he? Sitting next to him during the entire flight, she realized that the guy she knew from school had changed a lot. He was a grown man now and a very handsome one. The flight attendants were flirting with him, but he remained polite with them and was incredibly attentive and caring towards her. She felt guilty of not remembering him. It was strange to wake up and realize that time had moved forward and prepared such unexpected gifts.

When they landed, she was feeling sick and had to rely on Kyoya to help her out of the plane. A car was already waiting for them. Haruhi recognized Kyoya's bodyguard―Tachibana. She had seen him a couple of times before. The man smiled at her pleasantly, and she was startled and bowed awkwardly. When they got into the car, and the driver started the engine, Haruhi wondered where they were going. She didn't ascertain the details of her companionship with Kyoya-senpai. She felt awkward and uncomfortable speaking about any of that with him.

She was aware that she needed to study and reread all of her textbooks that she had forgotten, and that part honestly was irritating Haruhi the most. She was worried she wouldn't manage to restudy everything in a short time even though back in Paris she was doing fine. Kyoya looked at her reassuringly the entire time and always smiled a soothing smile that made her heart weak.

"We will visit your father after we drop our luggage at home," he said, patting her knuckles gently.

Home...

She didn't know what home was because she had forgotten about it all. It was strange to think about home as some place she shared with Kyoya-senpai. She nodded silently and wondered if he knew that she was confused. She didn't know how her face looked, but Kyoya was always good at reading people. She could feel his penetrating gaze, and she knew he sensed her uncertainty. He didn't say anything, and she was thankful. She wasn't sure she would be able to say anything in response for the moment.

When they got to the big apartment complex in one of the most relaxing parts of the city and passed through security gates, Haruhi realized that it must have been very serious if she moved to live with him. Although, she didn't imagine Kyoya Ootori to be a person to live in an apartment regardless of how large and comfortable it was. He was more of a traditional house type person in her eyes. The apartment, thought, was very comfortable and homely. It was very clean, and there were many books in the bookshelves, making her almost to squeal in happiness.

"Would you like to eat something before we go to the hospital?" Kyoya asked, startling her and pushing her out of her fantasy zone, where she was daydreaming about reading all of these books.

"Um... well, I am not hungry," she said. "I will just take a shower, and we can go if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Kyoya nodded. "There are fresh towels in the cabinets. Call me if you need help."

She blushed, but didn't say anything, just gave him a nod and walked away to the bathroom. It was as big and her entire apartment she lived with her dad in, and the whole idea of having such a big bathroom made her roll her eyes with a frown. What a waste of space!

When they went to the hospital, she was expecting her father to be in the bed, at least. But the man was wondering in the halls already, even though he had a supposedly injured his leg. He didn't change at all and looked actually the same. Haruhi was glad to see him. She reasoned aging worked differently once people reached a certain point. When her father spotted her, he ran up to her in such a speed that made her wonder if he ever fell from the stairs, or it was just some drama and all to get her come back sooner.

"Haruhi," he sang, wrapping his arms around her form. "I have missed you so much, my little girl. Daddy has missed Haruhi so much."

Yes, definitely a drama!

She smiled after he let go of her. Kyoya put her hand on her shoulder and coming forward, greeted Ranka politely.

"Kyoya-kun," Ranka, noticing the man, jumped on to hug him too. "I am so glad to see both of you. I was so lonely and bored all these days."

"We are glad you are well and in good health, Ranka-san," Kyoya offered politely.

"Would you like us to go out to eat?" he asked. "The food in this damn hospital is so bad. I didn't eat anything."

"Of course," Kyoya agreed.

"I will go get dressed," he exclaimed and ran away.

Haruhi looked after her father and sighed. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"I think it would be best not to tell him," Kyoya said as if reading her mind. "He will worry about you, and this memory loss is temporary."

"I agree," she nodded, "I want to keep this in secret. It will create a lot of unnecessary noise around me if I tell people that I have lost my memory. They will bug me with their stupid questions. And I don't want my dad to know I had an accident."

"Hopefully you will start remembering things faster," he said, "but in the meantime, you have to act natural, if you don't want everyone suspecting something is wrong."

Haruhi nodded. She knew what he meant. But the very idea of pretending to be in love with her school senpai made her feel weird. She was very inexperienced in this matters, and it made her blush furious when he would touch her, pull her close, stare at her. He was a man after all, a very handsome man.

"Fujioka-san, you can't just leave like that," the nurse was running after Ranka, who was dressed in a bombshell red dress and was running across the hospital hall in her red stilettos. "Please wait, Fujioka-san."

"I am alright," the man was screaming back, "I have decided to discharge myself."

"You can't discharge yourself," the nurse was breathless at this point.

"See me try," the man retorted back.

Kyoya stared at them in disbelief, and Haruhi covered her eyes. Her father loved to create scandals, didn't he? When he finally reached them, he was panting breathlessly.

"This woman wants me to be unhappy and die from hunger," he complained, pointing at the nurse who was striding towards them.

"Dad," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "we could have just asked them to discharge you, as I see you are in better shape than the nurse running after you."

"That's what I am saying," he complained.

The nurse reached them, breathing hard, her face flushed, and then she noticed Kyoya. She quickly bowed and greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ootori-sama," he said, awkwardly staring at Haruhi who was standing near Kyoya, and he had his hand around her waist, wrapped intimately, "I am sorry one of our patients―"

"It's alright, Ranka-san as you can see runs quite well on his injured foot," Kyoya said, politely smiling.

As they walked out of the hospital, Ranka grasped Haruhi's arm and pulled her towards himself. "How was your trip, my lovely, little Haruhi?"

"It was good," she smiled and then to be believable added, "we wanted to stay longer but had to come back because I was worried about you."

"Aww, daddy's little girl, you were worried about me," he squealed. "Daddy had missed you so much."

He stopped to give her a very tight hug that nearly cut the poor girl's oxygen supply. She coughed when he let go of her and exhaled as much air as she could to make up for the lost time. Kyoya immediately took hold of her and pulled her closer to him. He smelled usually good. She wondered if he smelled good years ago too when they were younger, but she wouldn't know as she never stood this intimately next to him even when they danced. Or maybe she didn't pay attention.

She allowed his closeness as her father gave them a very sweet smile, and Haruhi was baffled why wasn't he shooing Kyoya away from her. No, Ranka-san was completely fine with Kyoya's hands possessively draped around her body. She would even say that her father felt a bit more safe from it, as if Kyoya wasn't a person but a protective gear. Now it made sense when Kyoya told her to pretend. Her father had reconciled with this relationship. If only she could remember anything.

When they sat at the restaurant all three of them Ranka gave them a scanning look and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Did something happen? You two look off."

Haruhi gulped and looked at Kyoya. He smiled at Ranka, giving him one of his charming host smiles and shook his head, "I guess we are tired, Ranka-san," he said, giving Haruhi's hand a warm squeeze, "Travelling wears you off even when you think you are used to it."

Haruhi nodded enthusiastically, and Ranka smiled at them. She must have been really close with Kyoya if her father was already used to seeing their affections and the lack of them made him suspicious. She moved closer to Kyoya and smell of his cologne tickled her smell sensors. Her body trembled feverishly as the very masculine, cold smell of Ootori reached her brain. She felt her cheeks heating up and soft, gleaming blush coloured them darkly. She blinked quickly and wondered if he noticed it. But he was chatting with his father pleasantly.

She swallowed hard and grabbed the menu to distract her attentions elsewhere. It was not a good idea to sit so close to him. She almost wished he would just turn to her grab her and kiss her. She looked around guiltily for thinking of such ridiculous things and licked her lips to wet them. Must have been the body she repeated to herself. It had nothing to do with her suddenly liking this man in that way.

"Are you already thinking about the engagement?" her father asked, making her to spit out the water she was drinking.

"Engagement?" she cried, coughing hard.

"Yes?" Ranka stared at his daughter and potential son-in-law and narrowed his eyes, "weren't you the one telling me you are planning it sometime this year. I was wondering if you got any ideas as you just came back from Paris. Most people would have entertained the idea if they were you."

Haruhi cleaned her mouth, sighed and expectantly stared at Kyoya.

"Haruhi is very busy with her schoolwork," he provided with a smile, not losing control over himself, "We hope she will have time in the future. Besides, it is soon Honey-senpai's wedding and we will think about it after his wedding."

"That's right," Ranka agreed with a smile and just right then the food arrived and he forgot about anything else he wanted to talk about. He was not lying when he said he hadn't eaten anything in the hospital.

Haruhi was shocked, Kyoya didn't say anything about upcoming engagement. She looked at him sideways and wondered how many more surprises awaited her. All she knew that she had lost three years of worth memory and for some reason during those years she had the insanity to fall in love with the third son of Ootori family.

After the restaurant, they returned their apartment. Haruhi couldn't ignore the strange vibrations passing through her lower regions. She gulped when Kyoya went to shower. She couldn't see him behind the walls, but she could the shower, and the very idea that he was naked there gave her a startle. She was starting to feel like some kind of crazy pervert. She shook her head and decided to forget about it.

"We were planning to get engaged," she asked when he walked out of the bathroom, still soaked in water, a towel wrapped around his hips.

He looked at her and the intense way his eyes pierced, hers having no glasses, no barriers between his gaze and hers, made her feel weak in her knees. She inhaled sharply as he walked closer.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly, "but if you don't regain your memory, I won't force you to get engaged with me. So don't look at me so scared."

"I don't imagine you, wanting to be married and to me of all people," she snorted suddenly amused by the prospect.

"To you of all people?" he quirked an eyebrow, "and why is that you think I shouldn't want to marry you?"

Haruhi was taken by surprise. She cleaned her throat and looked away.

The rich bastard knew how to get on her nerves and put her into an uncomfortable situation. She scowled.

"We don't seem to have anything in common," she blurted out, "we have always been completely different people."

"I disagree," he smiled, "you have always seemed the kind I was most like when we were in the club."

Haruhi fidgeted on her seat and clumsily stared at Kyoya Ootori's face. No, she still couldn't believe they were a couple. The very idea heated her body to an unimaginable degree. To think that she sat more than close with him and had been in intimate relationship with her school senpai, who had once pinned her down and threatened to have his way with her, was seriously disturbing. The problem was that she didn't see any of the guys in that light. They were mere humans to her eyes with no sexual attraction attached. Somehow, her older self overlooked that when she decided to get in relationship with the rich bastard.

"Kyoya-senpai," she spoke suddenly, grabbing his attention, "what if I never recover my memory?"

He looked at her with a dreadful expression, remained silent for a moment and then sighed, "Let's hope that it will never happen."

She didn't want to insist, but the question bothered her, "And in case it happens, what then?"

He stood up and walked towards her, his naked upper half was still bare, and his hair still dripping. She inhaled sharply and stared at him wide-eyed when he sat in front of her. He suddenly grabbed her hand and held it gently. She stared back at him, and he sucked in his lips for a short second, as if thinking about something, "then I will do everything," he said, "so you will fall in love with me again, Haruhi."

* * *

A/N-Seems like I am in an updating frenzy. lol Sorry for the long wait. I know it gets boring after a long while and some of you might even have forgotten what this story was even about, but work keeps me busy and I don't have as much of free time as I would like. I hope to get reviews from you telling me what you think of the chapter. And also which of my stories would you liked to see updated next?


	8. Art soirée

**Art soirée**

The car parked at the entrance, and the driver opened the door. Haruhi's heart had forgotten how to beat. When Kyoya walked out and stretched his hand to help her step out of the car, she almost wished she could disappear into the thin air. The lights from lamps and cameras sparkled around the car. She was blinded by their extravagant illumination and stared at Kyoya Ootori's hand with hindered attention.

Kyoya noticed her hesitation and leaned down to grab her hand. The sudden contact with his cold skin made Haruhi exhale loudly, and she moved closer to him. Kyoya smiled at her gently, realizing her tentativeness of the attention she might get. As a reassurance the man pulled her out of the car and gently hugged her shoulders. This all must have been completely dazzling and strange to Haruhi. She wasn't used to cameras flushing in her face and attending to lavish events.

Her knees buckled when she stepped out of the car. She felt a little numb, and her skin started to prickle as the blood flew to her suspended limbs. She thought her trembling legs would betray her, and she would tumble on the tiled floor in front of many people and journalists, but Kyoya held her in place firmly and gave her another of his pleasant and reassuring smiles.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he confessed in a hushed voice when she stared at him, still bewildered and discombobulated.

She gulped as much air as she could and blinked at him. She didn't want to come to this place, but the bastard convinced her that it would be essential to her memory recovery. And not only that, but also it would be completely inappropriate to refuse an invitation and thus create a lot of problems with future possible clients. Haruhi realized that events like this were very important for young law students, and she should be nothing but happy to attend them at any given chance.

Her memory loss and her uncertain relationship with Kyoya-senpai caused her to worry and freak out. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep the appearances properly. She was also worried about attending university for the first time tomorrow and would have preferred to stay at home and prepare. Kyoya promised to keep her out of the reach and make sure she wasn't harassed with questions. She doubted it was a promise he could keep, but decided to go with him anyways.

The most difficult part was to get dressed. She had many dresses at home, but no idea what to wear. She had never attended one of these things or if she did, she didn't remember. She reasoned that the most extravagant looking dress she owned would be the most suitable one. It was better to suffer a bit than be sorry. And the dress she chose quickly grabbed everyone's attention. Haruhi was both relieved that she looked nice and terrified that now the entire population of the event were ogling her.

It was a black dress made of delicate satin. It tightly clung to her waist and demonstrated her exquisite waste-line and her feminine figure. The mermaid-style skirt of the dress swept the ground and shone brightly under the illumination. There were crystal beads all over the skirt bellow the knees. The dress was backless, and she could feel Kyoya's hands on her bare skin and judging by the way he held her, he didn't mind to show everyone who she belonged to. The light lace covered the deep cut of her chest, but she was not very plump, there and her mounds were only slightly visible.

She looked down to avoid the camera flushes and leaned against Kyoya for support. Many other people arrived, and Haruhi noticed that they all were overdressed, but it seemed her appearance caused the most attention. She walked slowly, allowing her grown-up school senpai to have his hands all over around her which made her both embarrassed and sectretly satisfied.

Her pumps were short-heeled, but she still couldn't walk fast enough because of her extravagant dress. Her bare arms covered in goosebumps as the cold air hit her. Kyoya rubbed them gently as if knowing that she felt cold. But then they walked into the building and the pleasant warmth coated her. It wasn't really cold in this time of the year, but evenings were still a little chill, and she wasn't used to wearing these type of dresses.

"I have told you that you look breathtaking, and you didn't believe me," he said when they moved to the large hall. "Now that some people forgot to breath, looking at you, do you?"

"Um..." she blushed at Kyoya's unusual compliment and scoffed irritated that he managed to make her feel so delicate.

She wasn't necessarily brutish, hard person, but not certainly the definition of femininity either. Her practical character turned her into a very neutral person. But with the grown up version of Shadow King, she suddenly felt all girlish and tingly inside. That kind of infuriated her. She didn't want to feel different because of him.

"I am worried someone might realize that I don't remember anything," she sighed, trying to act cool and change the topic.

"Just be yourself," he chuckled. "You didn't change much during these three years."

She didn't know if she was supposed to get offended or think of it as words of comfort. Did he mean she was some highschooler even when she was already a law student? Couple of people greeted them politely, but no one stopped them for a conversation. Kyoya stayed by her side like he had promised.

The event seemed interesting enough. Yamada-san, the host, had put forth his recent collection of art. He was not only a famous art-enthusiast and collector, but also an outstanding artist. His private house exhibitions were the most celebrated events of the year. Whenever he would hold such an event, the most prominent and wealthy people in society would find themselves wishing to be invited.

Yamada-san seemed like an eccentric person, and his art collection reflected that. There were many interesting pieces of contemporary art. Kyoya-senpai seemed to know a lot about it all. He kept her by his side and explained whatever painting Haruhi showed any interested in.

"You know so much about all of this," she said impressed.

He curled his lips in amusement and walked up to the next piece.

"It's so nice to see the two of you," an elegantly dressed woman spoke, approaching them.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya acknowledged her politely. "I didn't know you would be here today."

"I didn't know either," she admitted with a shrug. "But Ryota decided to come, and I have accompanied him here."

Kyoya nodded, looking around trying to spot Fuyumi's husband among the guests. He was talking to their father―Yoshio Ootori.

"Haruhi-chan, you look so adorable," Fuyumi said and then, looking at Kyoya, added with a wink, "no wonder my brother didn't leave you even for a second tonight."

"Um," Haruhi nervously smiled and looked at Kyoya for cues.

"Nobody's going to steal her," Fuyumi chuckled, seeing her brother's astonished face. "Everyone here already knows she is your girlfriend. Nobody's crazy to go after the big, scary Ootori Kyoya's love interest, so relax and let her have a bit of fun, you prudish old man."

Haruhi coughed on her drink and looked at Kyoya terrified, hoping he would find some excuse to keep her around. She didn't want to join the rest of the party.

"I just like having Haruhi by my side," Kyoya said coolly, with a smug smile that sent cold shivers down Haruhi's spine. Now it felt like she was just signing some ownership rights. "She doesn't feel comfortable away from me."

"I get it, lovebirds," Fuyumi smiled. "You two should come visit us. Your nephews want to see their uncle Kyoya and Haru-chan."

"We wanted to visit too," Haruhi suddenly said, remembering that they got presents for the nephews, and it was logical that a visit would be in the plans.

"I am sure they will be super excited to see you," Fuyumi said, clapping happily. "And I promise this time they won't try to color your hair."

Haruhi wrinkled her brows quizzically. She had no idea what Kyoya's sister was talking about. But asking questions would be suspicious, so she smiled and nodded.

"Kyoya-san, Fujioka-san," a man greeted them politely.

"Ryota-san," Kyoya bowed gracefully.

Haruhi looked confused at the exchange. This man must have been Fuyumi's husband, but she could swear Kyoya wan't exactly thrilled to see the man, even though he greeted him with utmost grace and politeness. There was some hint of disdain in Kyoya's ice-cold eyes that didn't escape Haruhi's attention. Fuyumi looked a little anxious by her husband's appearance and looked at her brother with a pleading look.

"May I have a word with you, Kyoya-san?" Fuyumi's husband asked, leaning forward.

Haruhi didn't know what was going on, and it made her nervous. She sneaked a glance at Fuyumi, and she looked very much terrified. Whatever was happening, it didn't seem to be good. Was there some kind of animosity between Kyoya and Ryota-san? If there was any, what was she supposed to do? She looked at Kyoya. He looked calm and relaxed, but his demeanor had darkened.

"Of course, Ryota-san," he smiled, but that made Haruhi even more worried, because she saw the shadow king twinkles in his grey eyes.

"Haruhi," he leaned down, and his lips brushed her bare neck, sending strange sensations to her toes, "I will be in a minute."

He walked away with Shido Ryota, and Haruhi already wanted to question Fuyumi to find out if there was anything going on when the only daughter of Ootori family without saying a word ran after her youngest brother and her husband. Being left alone made Haruhi panic. She rubbed her hands on the smooth surface of her dress nervously and tried to look calm while Kyoya was away. When the waiter passed by, she managed to grab a glass of wine. She wasn't used to drinking, but it seemed like the right moment to start.

She hardly managed to sip from the glass when someone's voice startled her.

"Fujioka, you look good," it was a young man, not older than her, but Haruhi had no idea who it was. She smiled awkwardly and curtly bowed, hoping the guy would go away.

"Your boyfriend seems the jealous type," he laughed. "I thought he was never going to leave."

Why was he talking in such familiar manner? Haruhi wasn't a person to give much thought to the formalities, but for some reason this particular guy got on her nerves.

"If I were him, I wouldn't leave either," he grinned, stepping closer.

This alarmed Haruhi and she stepped back. What was she supposed to do? Punch him in the face and solve the issue? Ignore him, hoping "her boyfriend" would come around? Or tell the guy to fuck off before she would punch him? Quite frankly, Haruhi was inclined to punch the idiot away and get on with her merry ways, but as she was contemplating this, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoy―" it wasn't him. The bespectacled man that stared at her was the Ootori patriarch, Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori. Haruhi was so startled to see him that she quickly blushed and looked away.

"I am afraid Kyoya is away," the man said smoothly and then glared at the other guy for a good measure and smirked dismissively. "But I hope nobody thinks it's a reason to pester you."

Haruhi had seen Yoshio Ootori before only once. It was during the Ouran fair, and she had a go with him after he slapped Kyoya in front of everyone. So this attitude was out of place and came as a bit of a shock to Haruhi.

"Good evening, Ootori-san," the young man greeted. "I hope you are doing well. It's nice to see Fujioka-san outside the university."

"Indeed," Yoshio said. "But Fujioka-san doesn't seem to be thrilled, and I recall asking you politely to keep yourself more respectfully around her, Masuda-san."

What was going on? Haruhi was confused. Who was this Masuda guy? It seemed like she wasn't supposed to like him judging from Kyoya's father's words, on the other hand, the man could very well say those words on his own accord.

"I apologized to Fujioka-san for what happened earlier," the guy said apprehensively. "I know my behavior wasn't the best."

"It wasn't," Yoshio agreed. "I would advise to stay away. I wouldn't appreciate if you get comfortable around her again."

Woah! What was going on? Did this guy do something terrible to piss Yoshio Ootori? Where was Kyoya? It would have been good if someone spread some light on what was happening.

The guy gulped, bowed and without saying a word walked away. Yoshio stared after him with the most displeased expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to the girl. "This punk doesn't learn. I will talk to his father."

Haruhi nervously nodded and took a big sip from the glass of wine she was holding. Yoshio looked at her comprehensively and shook his head.

"You look very prepossessing, Haruhi," the man said with a soft humor in his tone. "But there is little merit in a dress that doesn't keep you warm."

What?

 _What on earth has happened to Yoshio Ootori?_

He took out his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Kyoya has lost his mind to allow you to wander around in a dress like this," the man said grumpily. "It's too cold."

Kyoya allow her? Haha! Typical for an old man to think she didn't have her damn mind. But before she could lash out and express her protests, Yoshio dragged her away to a group of men standing in the corner.

"Miss Fuijoka," one of the men smiled at her as she walked there with the Ootori patriarch. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Good evening," she greeted everyone uncertain how to react and behave.

"She is my best student," the man who acknowledged her said to other men who were looking at her curiously, perhaps wondering who she could be, to be brought to them by the head of the Ootori group.

So this man was her professor. She smiled pleasantly at him. It was good to meet him before going to university. Now, at least, she knew how the man looked.

"You must be Fujioka Haruhi," another man said politely, "Yoshio-san had told us all about you."

"She is brilliant," Yoshio said with a smile.

She had quite the relationship with her boyfriend's father. This man wasn't the type to praise anyone. it seemed almost surreal. But she had to act natural and keep the appearances.

* * *

A/N-I know I haven't updated for a very long while, but I hope you are still interested in the story and enjoyed this chapter. Please, tell me what you think of the chapter. Do you like this type of progression of Haruhi's and Kyoya's relationship?


	9. Drunk for the night

**Drunk for the night**

She was wrong to assume these men were a bad company. They were very interesting and intelligent, and she found herself quite enjoying conversing with him. Kyoya's father was polite and pleasant to her, and if she didn't know any better, she would say, he appeared a little protective of her. Her professor was speaking about a new theory of law book he was planning to write, and she was thrilled to hear all about it. For a moment, Haruhi forgot that she had lost three years of memory, and that she was in an art event with a her school senpai who now was her boyfriend.

"It was nice chatting with you, Fujioka-san," Yoshio's friends told her before leaving.

She had already a few glasses and now felt a bit dizzy. She fixed Ootori patriarch's suit jacket on her shoulders and made another sip from the glass. The wine tasted so good. She almost felt upset that she didn't have it before. This damn rich people were so annoying. They eyed her so thoroughly that she felt her person almost violated. Yoshio Ootori was approached by a few work partners, and Haruhi silently left, while the old man was busy greeting them. Where was Kyoya? She wanted to go home.

She felt dizzy and hot after drinking a few more glasses of wine and had to step into the open balcony to breathe some fresh air. What was she thinking getting drunk in this place? She rubbed her face, as the wind whipped against her heated cheeks. Rich bastards! The garden in front of the house was a work of art; the mesmerizing landscape took her breath away.

"Haruhi," Kyoya's confused voice startled her, and she twirled around to face him. "I was looking for you."

Haruhi looked at the man and giggled. She was way too drunk to be allowed around such a handsome man. He did look good. Wait! What was she thinking? She giggled again and walked closer to Kyoya. His eyes widened, and his confusion grew, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Senpai," she mumbled. "You...um...you smell good."

He brought his arms around her wrists and pulled her away. His cold, silver eyes gazed into her chocolate ones, and she shuddered. He held her close and didn't let go of her wrists, but didn't allow her to step closer to him, either. Did she do something wrong?

"Senpai?" she mumbled and tried to hug him again. The idea for some reason seemed so amusing, and she started to titter like a tiny bird.

"You are drunk," he stated the obvious, and while his face didn't show any emotion, she detected a sort of disapproving tone in his well-controlled voice. "You are not acting like yourself and when you sober up, I hope you will be at least embarrassed, because harassing me like this is not fair at all."

She laughed again like whatever left Kyoya's mouth was the best joke she had heard. "Oh, quit being such a..." she mumbled, but didn't finish her sentence when she noticed a waiter pass by with a tray of wine. She pulled her hand away from Kyoya's grip and went to grab the drink. "It's so tasty. You rich bastards sure know how to have fun."

Before she could take a good sip from it, the glass was snatched away from her hands. "I am sorry, Haruhi," Kyoya spoke curtly, putting the elegant glass full of wine on the flat surface of balustrade. "But you already had enough. We need to go home. You have university tomorrow."

"Mommy's angry with Haruhi," she giggled, and an annoyed scowl set on Kyoya's face, as he heard Tamaki's all time favorite nickname for him from her lips. "Fine, I won't drink. Don't get mad at me."

She certainly didn't know how to drink. Kyoya sighed. Maybe, he shouldn't have left her alone. It was his fault, he reminded himself. But he needed to talk to Fuyumi's husband, and he didn't think at the time that he chose the wrong moment to do it. She wrapped her hands around his neck again, and Kyoya gasped shocked when he felt her sweet, soft lips on his. Her kiss was gentle and shy like she was trying not to scare her timid pry. And Kyoya felt really like a paralyzed prey. He didn't know what to do; lean into the kiss or push her away.

"Haruhi," he breathed lowly, and wrapping his arms around her delicate waist, dragged her body away from his. "Please, stop!"

She scowled and then pouted like a petulant child. Why was Kyoya-senpai being so mean to her? Yes, he was right. This wasn't a good idea and part of her knew it, but another part of her, which was stronger at that moment, pushed the thought far from her head. Ideas were't good or bad, unless they were good, like kissing senpai. But maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much.

"We need to go home," he told her, and then his attention caught the suit jacket on her shoulders.

 _What the hell?!_

Kyoya almost flipped. Whose jacket was that, and why was it on her shoulders? He didn't notice it at first, as she surprised him with her sudden hugs and kisses, but now that he managed to get himself under control, this jacket made him lose his temper, kind of. Who was stupid enough to let their hands lose around his girlfriend? Didn't he already make it clear for everyone that this girl was his, and he didn't like sharing?

Kyoya let out a muffled sound and shook his head irritated. Now he sounded like some crazy version of Tamaki and Hikaru. What did get into him? It certainly didn't help that the girl occupying his thoughts lost all the memories of their love and intimacy, and now he felt lonely and insecure. He wouldn't admit it, but he did have his moments. Where Haruhi was concerned Kyoya was a complete nut. She did bring out his good and bad side as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Let's go," he said.

She didn't protest and walked with him into the main hall, where people were still gathered and were talking about the artworks, or discussing the latest political or cultural event. Kyoya felt tired, and he wished he could just go home, hug Haruhi and sleep for a few days without interruption.

"Kyoya," he heard his father's voice and turned to greet him. He had completely forgotten to approach the man, as he was too busy with Shido Ryota.

"Good evening, Father," he bowed gracefully. "I apologize for not coming around sooner. I had some business with Shido-san."

"Of course," Yoshio nodded. "I understand, although, I would like to be informed about the situation as well. I trust you, Kyoya, but this is an important matter."

Kyoya bowed again with a slight nod. "Thank you, Father." he said, trying to keep Haruhi in his arms and prevent her from going to whatever thing that had caught her eye. "We will discuss this tomorrow. Now I am afraid I will need to take Haruhi home. She isn't feeling well."

Yoshio scowled, staring at the drunk girl for a moment. "She is your fiance and future wife," he scolded his son. "You should keep better track of her and make sure she dresses in warmer clothing. I don't find it appropriate for an Ootori bride to roam around with her back bare, open for everyone's lecherous eyes."

Not that Kyoya agreed with his father, Haruhi looked beautiful in her dress, and he didn't mind everyone admiring the beauty of his pretty girlfriend, but having his father openly admit his approval and care for his girl made him proud and happy in a way. Not everyone was good enough to get Ootori Yoshio's approval.

"So this is your jacket," Kyoya stated relieved and then noticed that his father didn't have his jacket on and was only wearing the well fitted suit vest.

"Yes," his father said. "And Masuda's kid was lurking around her again. I need to talk to the punk's father."

"What?" Kyoya's eyes flashed with anger, and his demeanor became colder, as he gazed through the gathered people, trying to spot the offender.

"I have told him his presence wasn't wanted," Yoshio said with a strange smirk. "But you need to be better at staying around your woman if your bring her to any gathering. I thought I have taught you better manners."

"I have already told that kid to stay away from Haruhi," Kyoya rolled his eyes irritated. "But seems like he didn't understand the first time. Thank you, Father. I will see you tomorrow, so we can discuss the work."

Yoshio nodded, and Kyoya politely left dragging Haruhi with him. She seemed already too sleepy at this point and fell asleep in the car on the way back home. Kyoya looked at her sweet face, and his heart ached that she didn't remember him, didn't remember all of those days they have spent together. It made him feel in a way melancholic and strange. He wanted to hug her close and bury his head in her arms and nuzzle against her neck and breathe in her sweet smell, but it wasn't fair to Haruhi, who didn't remember him.

Those two morons were going to be incredibly sorry once Kyoya got his hands on them. How could they be so stupid to drive when they were drunk?

"Kyoya-sama," Tachibana's voice distracted him from his thoughts. "We have reached the destination."

"Thank you, Tachibana-san," Kyoya said politely, and stepping out of the car, helped Haruhi out as well. "You can go home. We are done for today."

The man bowed respectfully and left. Kyoya wrapped his hands under Haruhi's knees and her back and lifted her up. She didn't seem awake enough to walk into their apartment on her own. The guards outside gave him a strange look, but one glare was enough for them to look away. Getting into his apartment, Kyoya strode into the bedroom and placed Haruhi on their bed. She sighed in her sleep happily, and Kyoya's face lit up. She looked so peaceful and pretty. He leaned down to take off her shoes. And then undid the clasps of her dress and took it off.

He wasn't sure if undressing her like this was wrong or not, but she couldn't sleep in her dress, and he had seen her naked anyways. So what that she couldn't remember it! He did. He found her soft, fluffy nightgown in the wardrobe and gently tucked her into it, hoping not to wake her up and wrapped her in the blanket. Now he needed to take a good cold shower and sleep in the other room. Fate was cruel, Kyoya sighed.

* * *

"Agh," she groaned and shifted in bed.

The light coming from the windows was bright, and it woke her up. She tried to cover her face under the blanket and the pillows, but it was too late. The clarity was slowly prodding into her consciousness. She shifted again and opened her eyes. God, she felt awful. She had a headache that could slay armies. She moved forward and sat straight in bed, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to get used to the bright morning light.

Haruhi took a deep breath and sighed when she realized the headache was so terrible, she couldn't even concentrate. Where was she? She rubbed her temples and stepped out of the bed. What had happened to her yesterday? Wasn't she at some fancy party with Kyoya-senpai?

 _Oh, merciful Kami-sama!_

Haruhi gasped. She had drunk like a horse and then...

The memories started to come back to her, and she wasn't pleased with herself. Did she really kiss him? She felt so ashamed. Why did she drink so much? And she had such a bad headache now on top of that. She walked into the bathroom and ran the bath. She was about to take out her nightgown when she realized, she didn't remember how she got it on. Her face flashed pink, and she shook her head.

 _Mother in heaven, this is so embarrassing!_

She rubbed her face and sighed. How was she going to face Kyoya-senpai now? Her face reddened even more, now that she realized, she would need to see him, and Haruhi shook her head in denial. No, she was just a little drunk. There was nothing wrong with what she did. After all, they were couple or something. It wasn't her fault, and she was drunk. The damn alcohol was to blame.

She quickly stepped into the bath, and her body relaxed a little when she felt the soothing warmth of the water engulfing her body. For a few moments, she forgot about everyone and everything and was fully enjoying the gentle touch of the water against her skin, but then she remembered that today was the first day of university after the break and panicked. How was she going to navigate with her current headache?

Maybe she needed to feign sickness and stay home for the day. She wouldn't really need to try hard, she actually wasn't feeling very well. No, she couldn't be such a wimp. She would go today to university and try to get used to being a student. The fact that she had forgotten things didn't mean she was supposed to hide at home.

When she dried herself and dressed into a comfortable blouse and pair of jeans, she stepped out of the bedroom, wondering where Kyoya-senpai went. Was he even at home? Smell of freshly squeezed orange juice reached her nostrils, and she closed her eyes. Someone was in the kitchen, and there was some sort of noise coming from there. She stepped in and found her school-senpai at the stove, frying eggs in a pan.

"Good morning, Haruhi," he greeted her with a cheerful smile, turning back and facing her.

There were dark lines under his eyes as if he hadn't slept and had cried instead. But the notion was so ridiculous, she snorted scandalized.

"I see you are sober now," he added with a playful smile.

That apron wrapped around his hips made Haruhi's mind twirl around enthusiastically. God, was he always this good-looking, or was it just this older body of hers finding him attractive? She blushed a scarlet red and gulped.

"I can see you remember last night," he chuckled, turning off the stove and setting the food on the table.

Haruhi looked away and cleared her throat. "I am so sorry, senpai," she said, the blush deepening on her face.

"Keep those apologies for later," Kyoya said, handing her a glass of water with pills. "You need to take these and eat well. I am sure you have a headache now. You have drunk a little too much for your body to handle. And hurry, or you will late from your first class."

She took the medicine and the glass and stared at him gratefully. "Thank you, senpai..."

* * *

 **A/N-I hope you like this chapter. I was meaning to write it sooner, but for some reason, couldn't sit down and write. It has been a while. It's always hard to post a chapter after a long while. Hope guys you all are doing well, and Valentine's day was great for all of you. Please leave reviews. Hope to post another chapter for this one soon. :)**


	10. Being a student is not fun

**Being a student is not fun**

The eggs were well scrambled, fluffy and soft, and she ate them with great satisfaction, wondering at the same time how Kyoya-senpai managed to be such a great cook. She didn't dare to look at him, because she was still flustered and, every time she looked at him, she remembered the way she was hanging from his neck and generally being obnoxious. She cringed as her brain provided her with the mental imagery of yesterday's events.

"Chew properly," Kyoya-senpai's voice was surprisingly gentle. "You will choke on your food like that."

"Ahm," Haruhi's brow twitched, and she tried to smile. Her face flushed pink.

"God, you are so adorable," Kyoya muttered and got up to put his plate in the washer. "Finish eating and go to school. Tachibana-san will take you there. If you need anything, you have my number, call me. I need to leave now."

"Thank you, senpai."

"Kyoya," he corrected, leaning down to look into her eyes. "Call me Kyoya. It would be best if you got used to calling me by my name."

"O-okay," she stammered, her blush deepening, and she gulped loudly. The bastard smiled at her so sweetly. He must have known how she was feeling.

"Good," he said, ruffling her hair. "See you in the evening, Haruhi."

He untied the knots of the apron and went to change. Haruhi breathed in the air hungrily, trying to calm down her crazed heart that had gotten excited for some reason. She rubbed her chest and took a deep breath. Was it normal, or did she have some sort of illness that she wasn't aware of? Why did senpai suddenly look so breathtaking? Yes, that was the correct word―he literally took her breath, and now she felt strangled, suffocated. Why was this bastard so attractive?

Maybe, she should pretend she got her memory back, so he would kiss her passionately with those delicious lips of his, like he did before finding out that she had lost her memory. Haruhi slapped her cheek embarrassed. What was she even thinking? She shook her head. No, it was just this stupid headache from yesterday's partying. The damn pills didn't get rid of the throbbing in the side of her head, and she was entertaining the most ridiculous ideas.

"See you in the evening, Haruhi," Kyoya called, stepping into the kitchen. He looked absolutely gorgeous in that gray suit of his and that light blue shirt made him look even sharper than he already was. Haruhi forgot to breathe, and her face immediately darkened with deep blush. Damn this new body of hers! It made her feel strange, sweet tingles in her stomach, and she mechanically pressed her legs together.

"Of course," she stammered. "Have a nice day."

He smiled and left. And Haruhi ran to bathroom dumbfounded, still not figuring out exactly what was going on with her. She washed her face, but that didn't get rid of the temperature rise in her body. She knew that there was something she wanted, and she couldn't understand what it was. It's like she was being tickled everywhere, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

No! She crossed her arms. This wasn't normal at all. She would talk to Kyoya-senpai in the evening, and they would go and see a doctor. She must have had some strange memory loss side affects.

She checked her watch and ran out of the bathroom like a cat trying to get away from being bathed. She was late, and if she didn't hurry, she would miss her first class. All of these stupid thoughts about the rich bastard made her lose the track of time. She got dressed into the first dress she found in the wardrobe, even though her jeans and blouse looked pretty fine as well, but she had no idea so far what was actually fine for university.

Tachibana-san was waiting for her outside, and he gave her a sweet smile and opened the door of the car for her.

"How are you feeling this morning, Miss?" he asked politely.

Haruhi's cheeks heated up so much that one could actually make an omelet on them. He must have seen how she was hanging from Kyoya's neck yesterday. So humiliating! She tilted her head down and attempted a frail smile. "Thank you, Tachibana-san," she said politely. "I am feeling good."

She felt awkward and self conscious by the time the car reached her university and parked. Her headache had dulled, and she felt much better than when she first opened her eyes and being away from Kyoya-senpai's scrutinizing eyes also helped her feel less embarrassed about her behavior last night.

Her eyes scanned over the large university yard and the students hurrying from one building to the other. It was actually a little too noisy for her taste. She took a deep breath. She knew she could do this. It wasn't anymore difficult than her first day at Ouran.

"Fujioka-san," she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and froze. The fact that she saw a familiar face made her feel better. She was so relieved to see Kazukiyo Soga from her class back at High school that she almost hugged him.

"It's nice to see you," he bowed politely. "I was wondering if you would like to join our late afternoon legal debate. I know you told us you are very busy, but I am not asking you to join permanently. Just this afternoon. One of our members got sick and won't be able to make it."

"Umm..." Haruhi looked at him gaping and confused. She needed a moment, before people would approach her and ask her to take part in their club games.

"Soga-san, Haruhi-san," a girl with glasses approached them, a smile plastered on her lips. "How was your trip, Haruhi-san?"

"It was good," Haruhi said awkwardly, remembering Paris and the flight back to Tokyo.

"Oh," the girl grinned. "I bet it was very romantic. You got to tell us how it went."

Haruhi shifted awkwardly, looking at Kazukiyo and the girl she just met for the first time. She cleaned her throat. This was very awkward. "I will think about it, Kazukiyo-san," she mumbled quietly.

"Oh, let's go," the girl screeched, pulling Haruhi's hand. "We are going to be late for the lecture and you know the professor is a grumpy old man."

That was at least a relief, because she had no idea where she was supposed to go for her class. So she let her be dragged by the girl, leaving Soga behind.

The classes overall were uninteresting and like nothing she imagined them to be. She found herself dreaming of running out of the classrooms as the lectures went on and on. She also surprisingly found that she had studied quite a lot during the last few days, so maybe her memory would reflexively return. She hoped so. She was curious herself how she dared to become Shadow King's girlfriend.

By the end of the first half of her classes and until the break for lunch started, Haruhi was exhausted like she had never been. She didn't even protest when the cheerful girl she met while talking to Soga-san, dragged her to cafeteria. She didn't seem to be extremely close with anyone in particular. The girl thankfully found her boyfriend and left her alone. Haruhi stood in the cafeteria awkwardly, staring at the assortment of different pastries and snacks.

"Fujioka, hey there!" Haruhi twirled around surprised only to find herself face to face with a guy she had seen yesterday at the art soiree.

She blinked confused, wondering what to do and scanning the guy's wide grin. "Oh, I am not going to bite you," he chuckled, flashing another strange smile. "Sorry about the other day. I was a little drunk. I know you have a boyfriend and all."

"Um..." Haruhi narrowed her eyes. Kyoya's father had called him Masuda, and he seemed to dislike him for some reason. But the older Ootori wasn't the friendliest person in the world, so Haruhi didn't know if she should just ask him to leave her alone or just politely ignore him.

"I can have your order," the girl behind the counters said with a cheerful smile.

"Some of that strawberry pastry for her and two dark coffee with no sugar or cream," Masuda smiled and turning to Haruhi winked. "My treat as an apology for yesterday. I feel kind of bad, you know. Hope you don't hate me for that, and for what happened before."

"I... er.." Haruhi sighed. "Thank you for the coffee."

"I know you are thinking that I am a total ass for doing crazy shit and making shitty apologies," he laughed, leading Haruhi to a table. "I swear, half the time I don't even know what the hell I am doing."

They sat down, and Haruhi noticed how some of the students in the cafeteria quietened and cast curious glances in their direction. He put the tray on the table and places the plate of pastry in front of Haruhi and handed her the warm coffee. Haruhi gave him a wry look, but sipped from the bitter drink anyways, wondering what he had done before and if she needed to be careful around him or he was just another annoying prankster.

The strawberry pastries with lemon cream were delicious, and as she took a bite, she completely forgot about the existence of the grinning, obnoxious fool in front of her. One of these days her gluttonous taste buds were going to drive her into a grave. When she was about to take another bite from the creamy pastry, she felt someone's presence behind her back and tensed.

Said person cleaned his throat loudly and stepped forward. It was Kazukiyo-san. Well, at least, nobody was going to attack her.

"Have you decided, Fujioka-san," he asked awkwardly, sniffling and not daring to look at Masuda. Haruhi raised her eyebrows, trying to understand what he meant, only to remember that he had approached her in the morning and asked her to be part of some debate club event, or something like that.

"Um," she twisted her head to face the guy and smiled bleakly. "I am sorry, Soga-san. I might not be able to stay after school."

She lowered her head in apology. She didn't want to say no, but with her current memory-devoid brain she doubted she would be any use for them. Besides, she had couple of essays to write and as all of these were new to her, she wanted to get home―Kyoya-senpai's apartment more like―and study․

"But we really need another member, Fujioka-san," Kazukiyo rubbed his forehead pleadingly. "I know you must be busy, but Momoka-san had a family-related complication and couldn't come today, either and the other member is sick. You are the only one I can ask."

"Just because your girlfriend isn't here, Soga," Masuda leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at the bespectacled young man, "doesn't mean you can make moves on Fujioka. Go search for dummies for your stupid club elsewhere."

"Moves?" Kazukiyo visibly bleached and shook his head flustered. "What?! No! It's nothing like that. Fujioka-san and I know each other from High School. She is a good friend of mine, and I hoped she could help us today with our event."

"Ugh, God, you speak too much," Masuda wrinkled his mouth annoyed. "Now I have a headache after your blabbering."

Haruhi stared at Masuda wide-eyed. This guy had no tact and was really mean to everyone. Not that she wanted to go with Kazukiyo, but she preferred more diplomatic approach.

"I am sorry, Soga-san," Haruhi looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I might not be able to come. I don't really feel well today. Maybe next time I can join you and the others."

Soga-san nodded politely, gave Masuda a hard glare and left. Harhi cursed her luck. Why did she always attract weirdos wherever she went. She stared at the guy in front of her with a calculating gaze, wondering how she could sneak away from him.

"That wasn't very nice of you," she said bluntly. "Soga-san was being polite, and you shouldn't have talked to him like that."

Masuda chuckled. "He got what was coming for him."

Haruhi cleaned her throat and rolled her eyes. "You don't seem to understand how human interactions work," she said in a gruff tone. "I need to go to the class anyways. Thank you for the coffee."

"Well, it's not like Ootori is an ace in human relationships, yet, you are with him, aren't you?" Masuda smirked, getting up and walking along Haruhi. "I mean aren't you getting tired of his overbearing behavior. He breathes down your neck. I mean the entire university talks about it, and you are fine with it?"

Haruhi blinked. She was sure whatever relationship she had with Kyoya-senpai, it couldn't have been something like Masuda described. She woudln't tolerate being controlled and even if she was pretty sure the Shadow King was a control freak in one way or another, she knew that it couldn't be how their relationship had worked. She didn't remember, but she didn't change that much in the last tree years, right?

"Don't tell me you actually enjoy it," he laughed, making Haruhi shudder with annoyance.

"Umm..." she mumbled. "I'm late for the class."

She turned around and quickened her pace. The guy thankfully didn't follow her around, but she still felt uneasy. The rest of the classes went smoothly. She was less anxious now that she knew where her classrooms and lecture rooms were and what to expect during her classes, but the thoughts about her current life with Kyoya-senpai didn't leave her alone especially after Masuda's words.

What was she going to do if she never remembered anything? She would be such an easy target for everyone. She would have no clue if someone tried to manipulate her. Her father seemed very nice to Kyoya, so it couldn't be bad, right? She shook her head. It was meaningless to worry about such things.

After she finished the school, she realized that she didn't know how to get back home. She walked out of the building and wondered if she could find a bus that would take her close to Kyoya's apartment. She reasoned she could walk the rest of the way. But while she was contemplating all this, Masuda showed up with a cheeky grin on his face and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You look lost, Fujioka?" he said rudely, and Haruhi gritted her teeth not to retort some stringing comeback.

"I thought you apologized and promised not be a jerk," she mumbled to herself.

Didn't this guy have anything better to do than to harass her?

"Masuda-san," a low voice stated the guy's name in warning and Haruhi snapped around to look at very angry looking Kyoya Ootori.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at his work? Haruhi blinked surprised.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. I don't have much free time anymore as my field work has started. Hope to hear from you all. Have a nice day and be happy! :)


End file.
